Forever & Always
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: "Forever and always, I'll love you." Beck, Cat, and Andre start school now at Hollywood Arts. Friendships are created, enemies are made, and Cat's ex-boyfriend, Danny, isn't out of the picture just yet. Will Beck keep his promise to keep Cat safe? *Sequel to I Never Loved Someone The Way I Love You* *COMPLETED*
1. Amor, Paciencia, Y Tiempo

**Forever & Always**

(Sequel to "I Never Loved Someone The Way I Loved You")

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: "I'll be by your side, forever & always." Beck, Cat, and Andre start school now at Hollywood Arts. Friendships are created, enemies are made, and Cat's ex-boyfriend, Danny, isn't out of the picture just yet. Will Beck keep his promise to keep Cat safe?**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Uno**

_**Amor, Paciencia, Y Tiempo**_

_**(Love, Patience, and Time)**_

…

_**August 28**__**th**__**…**_

"Eep, I'm so excited for today!" Cat squealed happily as she was jumping up and down in the kitchen while the three tired boys came in. "How can you guys not be so joyful as me?"

"Getting up at 9 in the morning just for back-to-school shopping isn't exactly my idea as joyful or excitement, Cat." Andre grumbled as he sat down at the table, next to his dad who was at the end of the table, reading the newspaper. "I don't understand why I have to go. My clothes from last year still fit me." Beck sat down at the table as well, only on the other side of Andre. Little Frankie sat down beside Andre, close to the other end of the table, where his mother usually sat. "I'd rather mow the lawn or clean the pool…or both."

"Aye, son, you know we always donate your spring clothes from the school year before to the Salvation Army and then we buy you new ones." Grace told Andre after putting a plate of breakfast foods in front of the teenager. "You'll have fun, mi nino."

"Again, guys, I don't have to go." Beck started up after a plate of food was placed before him by his girlfriend. "This sounds like a family thing."

"Beck, you are family now, so you're going." Dominic said from behind the newspapers. "And you're getting new clothes because those clothes you always wear barely fit you and are too faded. I wouldn't even donate those."

Beck sighed. "Yes, sir."

Cat giggled as she sat down with her food and kissed Beck's cheek. "Sorry, Beck, but there's no getting out of shopping."

"Cat, I love shopping for you." Beck explained after digging into the meal prepared before him. "But shopping for myself? Never. I don't like it one bit. I'd rather spoil you."

Dominic chuckled. "Kitten, if you don't marry this boy some day, I shall suggest a brain scan."

"Daddy!" Cat laughed. "Anyways, shopping will be fun. I'll help you. My father was right about your clothes. You need new ones."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to have a boyfriend that has clothes that look like he wore when he was 10." Cat sternly said.

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Well, when you put it that way."

"Can you guys go be all mushy and gross somewhere else?" Frankie asked from across the table from Cat. "You make me wanna gag."

Grace finally sat down at her spot from across her husband and ruffled Frankie's short hair. "Mi amor, you're going to be in the same boat Beck is in. You'll find your love and treat her like she's the air you breathe."

Dominic put away the paper and smiled to his youngest child. "Listen to the wise words of your mother, Franklin."

Frankie attempted to not roll his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"So Beck, I saw you received a letter from your father at the rehab center in Maine yesterday." Dominic started up another conversation. "How's the man doing?"

"A lot better actually." Beck answered. "He's cooperating with the therapy and the medication, so he should be out within a few months. He's having anger issues still though, which is common with recovering drinkers."

"Well I'm glad he's finally getting his act together and growing up." Mr. Valentine said. "So is everyone ready for school starting tomorrow?"

"Nope." Andre immediately answered.

"Oh, but why, baby?" Grace asked in concern.

"Because all my classmates will do is judge me and look at me and Cat weird when we say we're siblings, just like the last school." Andre answered. "Why can't I just be homeschooled?"

"You're going to make friends, I bet." Cat cheered him up. "I'll have a hard time. Everyone will pick on me for my hair color and just me in general."

Andre shook his head. "If they do, they'll answer to me."

"And me." Beck patted Cat's knee. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. You and Andre will be the talk of the school, you watch."

"Well, I'm excited to start school!" Frankie pumped his fist in the air. "Special classes! Yeah!"

"Yeah…special _ed_." Andre rolled his eyes as Cat giggled.

…

"Okay, gang, as you can see, I'll have to look for parking." Dominic said as he pulled up to the front of the Beverly Center. "Ladies and gents, you may get out and I'll go find a parking spot."

As everyone was getting out, Frankie stayed put in the middle seat next to his dad. "Can I stay with you, papa?"

Dominic put an arm over his 11 year old's shoulders. "You may, son. Andre, Beck, I'm counting on you boys to watch over my girls."

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Andre shut the doors to his dad's large truck and his dad went back to find a parking spot.

"Let's get inside, kids." Grace ushered them into the busy mall. "But don't lose each other."

"There's a water fountain inside, so if we need to meet there, we can if we get lost." Beck told her as he kept a tight hold on Cat's waist.

As they waited at the water fountain, Cat tossed a penny into there. "I made a wish!"

Beck dug for a penny in his pocket and stuck one in. "I did too, even though my wish already came true."

"What's that?" Cat asked, confused.

Beck kissed her head. "To meet the girl of my dreams."

Cat blushed and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

Finally Mr. Valentine and Frankie met up with the rest of the family. "Alright, gang, let's split up. Grace, you and Cat wanted to go separate to buy clothes, right?"

Grace nodded. "Yes. There are some stores we saw online and there are clothes we both could get."

"Well, just be careful." He kissed her lips. "Andre and Beck, you guys are the same kind of style, I guess. Stick together. Don't leave each other's side." The two teenage boys nodded. "And Frankie, you're stuck with your old man."

Frankie jumped on his dad's back. "Dad, you're not old! You're just wrinkly with gray hair!"

Dominic frowned. "Thanks for that, son."

Cat pecked Beck on the lips. "I love you. See you soon."

Beck hugged her. "See you in a bit, girl."

As the boys went their own way, Andre decided to make conversation. "So are you sure Cat and I won't get picked on tomorrow? I mean…you have to admit, we're a weird pair of siblings."

"Hollywood Arts is a bit stuck up when they can be, but it depends on who you hang out with and who's opinion actually matters." Beck answered him as they went into a store named Tilly's. "To me, nobody's opinions mattered to me. Now is different…now only Cat's matters, but otherwise, I don't take what others say seriously."

Andre nodded. "You're right I guess. I'm still nervous."

Beck chuckled. "Don't be. Cat and I have your back."

…

_Beep, beep_

Beck answered his text message as he heard Andre snoring from across the room in his own bed. He squinted and saw it was Cat.

_-Come to my room.-_

Oh jeez…if Andre or Cat's parents caught him, he was a dead man…but oh well. Anything for his favorite girl.

He snuck from under the covers and out the bedroom door, to Cat's room across the hall. He let himself in and saw her lamp light on and she was sitting in her bed, under the covers. "Hey, sweetheart." He whispered as he walked to her bedside. He sat in front of her. "What's wrong? First day of school jitters?"

Cat nodded. "Andre and I were always bullied at our old school. I don't want to have that happen again. They always said mean stuff to Andre and picked on me."

"It's not going to happen this time though." Beck told her as she sniffled back her tears. "You have me there with you, girl. I won't let anybody say anything mean to you."

Cat tried to wipe away her tears. "But you said your ex-girlfriend might be mean to me."

"Yeah…well…" Beck sighed. "I can't predict how big of a demon she'll be, but I can promise you, I'm over her and I pray to God, she's over me."

"How long were you two together?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck took her hand. "Let's talk about that another time. For now, you need your sleep."

Cat sighed. "Kay-kay." Beck tucked in her, safely under the covers. "Night, Beck. I love you."

Beck pecked her lips. "I love you too, babygirl. Sweet dreams." As she drifted off to sleep, Beck left the room, smiling.

He loved his girl.

* * *

**Random Fact About DA: I take my son to see Santa on Christmas (in the mall), yes, BUT I also take my Chihuahua…no lie. He loves it! :) I have one son and another baby on the way, BUT my Chihuahua is my baby as well.**


	2. Me Encanta La Forma En Que Me Siento

**Vanellope**_ (August 28__th__ is actually my birthday too, lol), _**imaunicornrawrr **_(Did you know that if you misplace the 'n' in 'Santa', it can spell 'Satan'? LOL. My high school principal taught us that.), _**Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, NeonLovesYou, MakorraLove97, FlorMorada, IStoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat **_(Your penname cracks me up, lol), _**What do u need me 4, BatZevieForever, Shipperofmany **_(I'm not sure what the sex of the baby is yet, since I'm only a little over 10 weeks along, but maybe in a few months I'll know. There's a poll on my profile page, you should check it out! It's for what YOU guys will think the baby will be.), _**xScreamingxAngelx: **Thanks everyone for your reviews :) I'll keep updating, so you guys keep reviewing :) Christmas was sooooooo much fun this year! …except for the minor pain I'm having in my stomach. I'll be fine, so will my baby :) Scouts honor!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Dos**

_**Me Encanta La Forma En Que Me Siento**_

_**(I Love The Way I Feel)**_

…

_**August 29**__**th**__**…**_

Beck sighed as he leaned his head on the counter. "Why does my girlfriend take so long to get ready?" He peeked up to his foster mom, who smiled in amusement. "We're going to be late. And I still don't understand why I had to sell my truck. It was in decent shape. You wouldn't have to drive us everywhere."

"Aye, Beck Oliver, you have too much on your mind." Grace said as she put the breakfast plates into the dishwasher. "Relax. I told you, we'll help you get a new truck for Christmas, but until then, we refuse to let you drive that death trap that could get you killed, along with Cat and Andre. That vehicle had barely been worked on in years!"

Andre, who was sitting next to Beck, raised his glass of orange juice. "Here-here."

Beck sighed and leaned on his fist. "Dang."

"You'll be fine until Christmas." Grace said as she stepped towards the hallway. "Caterina Valentine, you'll be late for your first day!" She called out as she grabbed her purse and keys. "That won't make a good impression!"

"Cat's late for everything." Little Frankie said as he came out with his The Dark Knight backpack on. "That's why she's always so pretty."

Grace smiled. "Aw, mi nino, you're so sweet to your sister!"

"Well, I just say if she can't be smart, she should still be pretty." Frankie chuckled.

Grace frowned as Andre glared. "Watch it, kid. That's my sis."

"Mine too!" Frankie shouted.

"Stop screaming!" Cat came out of her room with her book bag over her shoulder. "Why is everyone so uptight today?"

When Andre saw her outfit, he slapped his head with his hand. "Cat, what the heck are you wearing?"

Cat blinked. "Clothes."

"Not many items." Beck mumbled.

"Mom, please tell me you aren't letting her go to school like that." Andre begged, motioning to Cat's short-shorts and cute little shirt. "Unbelievable."

"He's right." Grace pointed to Cat's feet. "High heels with shorts don't go, darling. Change into some of your TOMS or flats."

Cat smiled. "Thanks, mommy!"

Beck just chuckled as Andre rolled his eyes.

…

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go." Cat suddenly said before they reached the school.

Grace sighed. "Sweetheart, you'll be fine. You have Beck and your brother to protect you and take care of you. You'll do wonderful. You'll make tons of friends, boys will fall at your feet, while your brother chases them off."

"Damn right." Andre said, staring out the window.

As they pulled up, Cat squealed. "I don't want to go!"

Beck sighed as he stepped out of the back row and then opened the door for his girlfriend, who clutched to her seatbelt. "Let's go, babe. I'm not leaving your side…until gym."

Cat whimpered as her mother kissed her head and unbuckled her seatbelt. Andre kissed his mother's cheek before scooting out the backseat. "Have a good day, kids!" And after they waved back, Grace left.

The other kids took a good look at Cat and Andre, not seeing them before.

Andre sighed. "Kill me now."

"Later." Beck told him as he took Cat's hand, walking them inside. Cat walked in first, seeing all the lockers decorated except for two…she figured that would be hers and Andre's lockers. Andre walked in after her and then Beck. "The office is right there." Beck pointed to the door that clearly read "Office" in fine print. "I'm going to hit my locker really quick right there."

Cat sighed. "Kay-kay." Beck kissed her cheek before Andre led her to the office.

Beck walked to his locker, undoing the lock to his see-through door and opened it, putting some necessities in before closing it. Once he stood up, he jumped back a little when a gothic type girl around his height was in front of him. "Whoa! Jade, you- what do you want?" He asked, trying to regain himself before his girlfriend saw him this way.

Jade West leaned against the nearest locker. "How was your summer? You never called me."

"Considering the fact you dumped me and went to Australia for the summer, I didn't see the point." Beck sneered as he looked for Andre and Cat. "Listen, Jade, my next door neighbor and I are dating now and she's going to school here with her brother, so if you don't mind, back off her and leave her alone. Don't talk to her, insult her, mess with her, or bully her. I mean it." He told her.

Jade grinded her teeth together. "I'm sorry, but did you say you're dating another girl?"

Beck shrugged. "Problem?"

"Uh, yeah, big one!" Jade snapped, growling at him. "You're my man!"

"What?" Beck was confused. "You dumped me last year!"

"And you never dated anyone, so I figured you were just waiting around for me to come back to you!" Jade rolled her eyes. "I swear, you are so pathetic!"

"Go play with yourself, Jade." Beck turned away from her. "Leave me and my girlfriend alone."

Jade shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm going to make her life a living hell."

"You lay a hand on her and I'll make your life worse than hell." Beck said, going into his protective boyfriend mode.

Jade blinked. "Whoa…you're freaking nuts about this girl, aren't you?"

Beck nodded. "I'm crazy for her…so please, don't bother her. I'm trying to make this smooth for her. She's very important to me. She saved my life this summer…in more ways than one. So please, just leave her be."

Jade tapped her foot as she sighed deeply. "Ugh…you know what? Fine, whatever. Do what you want. I can get any boy I want."

"Be my guest." Beck grumbled as Jade walked off.

"Beck!"

Beck turned and picked up his girlfriend as she ran into his arms for a hug. He couldn't stop his smile. "Well, hi there. Did you get your schedule?"

"Yup!" Cat chirped as Andre came up behind her. "I have Sikowitz's first!"

"Me too." Andre told him.

"Good, I do too." Beck let out a breath of relief. "Come on, let's head over there." As they walked into Sikowitz's classroom, the class was almost full, except for a few seats. Andre offered to sit next to good ole Robbie Shapiro, who he remembered well and who also cowered away from him. Beck sat Cat next to him and brought her chair next to his side. "How do you like Hollywood Arts so far, babygirl?"

"I like it." Cat told him, leaning on his arm. "People are very nice…except for that one girl behind us that won't stop glaring at me."

Beck looked over his shoulder, seeing Jade cutting a piece of paper with her large scissors. "Cat…that would be Jade…my ex."

Cat shivered. "She's scary."

"Tell me about it." Beck sighed and kissed her head. "I already talked to her. She's going to leave you alone."

"Okay." Cat smiled. "Otherwise, people are nice…especially the boys."

"That's because they want you for themselves, but you are off limits." Beck grinned as Cat giggled. "Love you, girl."

"Love you too, Beck." Cat told him as a wild haired man came in and had a bag over his shoulder. "Is that-"

"Sikowitz." Beck finished. "That's him."

"I heard from a birdie named "The Principal" that we have three new students this year!" Sikowitz clapped his hands, jumping from one foot to the other. "There's Tori Vega, in the back!" Everyone looked and a skinny, long haired girl with high cheekbones and vintage styled dressed outfit on waved shyly. "Caterina Valentine!"

Cat smiled. "You can call me "Cat", if you want."

Sikowitz smiled. "Cat? I like it! Sassy!"

Cat just giggled as Beck grinned with pride.

"And your brother is Mr. Andre Harris." Sikowitz pointed to Andre, who waved. "You're siblings?"

"I'm adopted." Andre said, as the room erupted with whispers.

"Ooh, fun." Sikowitz smiled at him and then moved on. "Now the lesson today…"

…

"I cannot believe nobody has gossiped about us or insulted us." Andre said as he sat next to Cat and Beck at the lunch table. "It's a freaking miracle. I'm making friends. I never thought that'd happen."

"I'm getting all kinds of boys' numbers." Cat told him as a few boys at another table were smiling at her. Beck put a protective arm around her waist to give them a hint. "This school is so much nicer than our old one."

"Seriously." Andre said as he dug into his food.

Beck smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys are happy here. That's a big relief."

"Um, hi…" A new voice came in and they all looked to the new girl, who stood nervously above them. "May I sit here?"

Cat smiled brightly. "Sure!"

Andre moved closer to Cat as Tori sat down next to him. "Thanks…I've already asked two tables if I could sit with them and they stared at me like I was an alien."

"Well, we never turn down new friends!" Cat said cheerfully. "I'm Cat, by the way."

"I'm Tori." The girl smiled. "And you're Andre, as Sikowitz mentioned first period." She motioned to Andre, who nodded. She looked to Beck. "And you are…"

"Beck Oliver." Beck smiled, keeping his arm around Cat. "I've been going to school here since freshman year."

"Oh, cool." Tori forced a smile. "You guys dating?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, we are! We're going on almost a month and a half now!"

"When Cat moved here, I immediately fell for her." Beck said, smiling to Cat. "She's amazing."

"How did you two meet?" Tori asked, out of curiosity.

"We're next door neighbors." Beck told her, not wanting to explain the situation of his living conditions.

"Oh, interesting." Tori nodded. "Well, you two are a cute couple."

"Thanks!" Cat said.

…

As Cat finished running the mile with a few other girls, she went to the water fountain and took a quick drink. When she turned around, she gasped.

Jade.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know what Beck told you, but I'm not that bad."

Cat blinked. "Oh…"

"You ran that mile fast." Jade said, moving Cat out of the way gently to get a drink. "Impressive."

"Really?" Cat smiled. "Thanks! I'm Cat Valentine!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard in Sikowitz's class this morning." Jade sighed as she straightened herself up. "So you're pretty cool for a short person."

Cat giggled. "Um, thanks?"

"Whatever." Jade grumbled as she walked away.

Cat smiled as she went to walk back to class, but she bumped into someone. Flashbacks of Danny came back and she flinched. But she looked up and saw it was Robbie. "Oh…hi, Robbie."

Robbie forced a smile. "Hey, Cat. I'm just getting some water."

"Oh." Cat nodded. She went to walk away, but Robbie grabbed her arm gently. "What?"

"Cat, I want to apologize for this summer." Robbie sighed out. "I already apologized to Andre this morning. I don't know what came over me. I'm not a racist, I swear. I just found it unusual and was rude about it. I felt guilty all month about it."

Cat looked at him and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. As long as you apologized to Andre, that's good. Andre's my best friend. If you want to be my friend, then you have to be super duper nice to him."

Robbie smiled. "Scouts honor, Cat."

* * *

**Don't worry…there will be some angst to this story, I promise. It's not going to be all fun and games. I just wanted to get the hatred between Jade and the gang, and Robbie and the gang out of the way. Anywhoo, it's almost midnight over there, but not yet, so I guess I can say it…MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Ella Necesita Mi Amor

**Jingle bells roc, strongFighter, Mistyflower68, Batzevieforever, Ec4Lewis, HerMajesty85, MakorraLove97, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, SweetStarre123, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for all the reviews :) I love them! This random twist in the story has a purpose, I promise!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Tres**

_**Ella Necesita Mi Amor**_

_**(She Needs My Love)**_

…

_**September 14**__**th**__**…**_

Cat was sitting out in PE class, considering the fact she hadn't herself, physically or emotionally, all day long and everyone could tell. Beck and Andre were worried sick about her, but she'd shrug them off and let them know she'd rest when she get home. The teacher noticed her paleness, so she demanded Cat sit on the benches while the other girls played soccer on the field. She had her face in her hands when someone came to sit down next to her.

"Are you pregnant?"

Cat groaned. "Jade, this is not a great time to make fun of my pain. No, I'm not pregnant. I'm a virgin."

"Shocker." Jade sighed, leaning back against the row behind her. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Cat said into her hands as she tried to erase the world around her.

"No, you're not." Jade insisted. "You're in pain. You wince every time you move." Cat went to sit up to tell Jade otherwise, but she ended up wincing and hissing, holding her hands to her stomach, attempting to curl up. "Just like that. Talk to me. I won't tell Beck. Or Andre."

"Mi dolor de estomago inferior y me siento como puedo explotar." Cat suddenly said quickly, making Jade's eyes widened. The redhead giggled weakly. "You didn't say I had to say what I was feeling in English."

"Sneaky kitty you are." Jade chuckled and then looked back to the field.

"Why aren't you out there playing?" Cat asked, ignoring her agony.

"Coach told me to sit out because I kicked the ball purposely into Vega's stomach 2 times." Jade shrugged, picking at her nails. "I hate her."

"Why do you hate Tori so much?" Cat asked. "She has done nothing wrong to you."

"It's hard to explain." Jade stated. "Come on, let's head to the locker-rooms and get changed. I'm sure Beck wants to take you home right after class." Cat just nodded as Jade helped her up. She almost leaned on the Goth fully, feeling her whole world going fuzzy. "Coach, I'm taking Cat to the locker-room to change!" Jade called out, and the coach nodded.

Cat thought it was hilarious…she and Jade were practically best friends, and yet, Jade hated Beck's guts. She was somewhat decently nice to Cat, stuck up for her, and talked to her about everything. Whenever Beck was around, she was rude to him, insulted him, and embarrassed him. Beck said he didn't care if Cat and Jade were friends, but he knew he'd never gain respect from Jade. That was something that wouldn't even happen in their next life.

Tori and Robbie joined their group as well…it was nice. Cat loved her friends, her boyfriend, and big brother. Her classmates were kind to her and her teachers thought she was adorable.

In all honesty, she'd forgotten all about Danny and his threats.

When Jade and Cat left the locker-room, they saw Beck and Andre waiting in the hallway. Beck rushed up and took Cat from Jade's hold. "Feeling any better, Cat?" He asked with worry.

"No." Cat sighed, burying her face in his shirt. "The teacher made me sit out…that's how gross I look."

"You're not gross looking." Beck took some loose strands of her long hair and put them behind her ears. "You're still gorgeous. Come on, babygirl, let's get you home. You need rest."

Andre smiled to Jade. "Thanks for looking after her, Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and walked away. "Shut up, Harris."

Andre frowned. "I hate her. Do you have to be friends with her?"

Cat shook her head with a smile. "Yes, I do."

Once the three of them made it outside and saw Grace outside in her SUV with Frankie in the backseat, they helped Cat in and then buckled themselves in. "How's my precious ladybug feeling?" Grace asked gently as she felt Cat's forehead and cheeks with the back of her hand. Her face fell when she pulled back. "You're burning up. Let's get you home."

Beck rubbed his lips together in the backseat, behind Cat, who fell asleep. He was sickly worried about her…and Andre had told him the night before that Cat never was sick. Ever. So it was very odd that she suddenly came down with something like this. He prayed it was a 24 hour bug, but what if it wasn't? What if something was dangerously wrong with his girl? He couldn't lose her…he refused to lose her to some illness. He had to keep a close eye on her.

…

Later that night, Mr. Valentine walked through the door with his brief case in a worried state. "How is she?" He asked his wife, who was making dinner in the kitchen.

Grace sighed as Andre was doing homework at the kitchen table with Frankie. "She's so ill…I don't know, Dom. I feel like we should take her into the doctors tomorrow. Let her stay home from school. She's overworked herself to the bone. After getting the lead role in the school play, passing that bird scene, and all that work Beck and Cat did with the stage-fighting…she's run herself ragged."

Dominic sighed, setting his stuff down. "I've been thinking about her all day long. I'm just concerned."

"I know. Me too." Grace told him. "She's never been sick like this. The way it came on so suddenly…I don't know how to go about this. She's in bed now, resting, while Beck's doing his homework at her desk. He refuses to leave her side."

"Good man." Dominic loosened his tie. "I'm going to go see her."

"Okay." Grace pecked his lips before Dominic left the kitchen.

Frankie looked to his mom. "Mommy?"

Grace felt herself getting distant, so she shook herself out of it and looked to her youngest child. "Yes, my son?"

"Is sissy going to be okay?" The 11 year old asked innocently.

Grace left her cooking and kissed the boy's forehead. "Your big sister will be perfectly fine. She's just a bit under the weather." She reached over and patted Andre's shoulder, who was in his own world. "Don't worry."

Andre chuckled dryly. "She's my baby sister, mom."

Grace smiled. "I know how precious your sister is to you, Andre. Don't fret. Cat will be healthy and happy again soon."

Andre nodded. "Okay." He didn't believe her. His mother had a feeling something was wrong…he knew it. He knew it, good and well. His sister saved his life all those years ago…so he had to do something in return when the time came. If his sister was seriously sick, he wasn't going to sit by and let it happen. He stood from his seat and walked towards his sister's room, passing his father who was leaving it, and walked in, closing the door behind him. Beck looked up at him from his spot on the desk, while he was doing homework. Cat was sound asleep in bed, with a heating pad on her stomach and she looked horrid. "There's something majorly wrong."

Beck sighed. "I know, man, but your parents are taking her to the doctors tomorrow."

Andre shook his head and grabbed Cat's iPad. "You remember how I told you that Cat saved my life?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be damned if I sit by and watch her suffer like this, when she jumped into the icy cold sea when I was pushed off that ship." Andre growled as he looked up her symptoms. "Fever, stomachache, no appetite, nausea, and dizziness."

Beck waited a minute as he watched Andre press buttons. "Find anything?" He asked in fear.

"Aw, man." Andre gulped. "Beck, don't freak out."

"Too late." Beck stood up. "What's wrong with her?"

Andre looked up with scared eyes. "All Cat's symptoms point to Appendicitis." He stood up. "I'm going to go tell my mom and dad." And he left the room quickly, not wanting to waste another minute.

Beck was in shock and tears. Appendicitis? What the hell is that? He walked over to Cat's bedside and took her cold hands. She was a terrifying sight. "Please be okay." He begged to her. "You're everything to me. You're my whole world. So please…don't leave me." He leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead, crying. "Oh God, I can't lose you, Cat."

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Valentine rushed in, getting Cat bundled into a small blanket and Dominic picked his only daughter into his arms. "We're going to take her to the hospital. Beck, stay here with Andre and Frankie."

Beck wanted to object, but that would only take away time, and Cat needed to see medical attention and fast. He nodded, letting his tears freely fall. Grace kissed his head before they left the house in a hurry, promising they'd call as soon as they found anything out. Beck could hear Frankie crying and screaming, wondering why his sister was so sick and what was going to happen to her. Andre was trying to keep his younger brother calm. Beck stayed in Cat's room, taking in her surroundings, and praying to God that life wouldn't be ruined for him twice in one lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: You guys will see where I'm heading with this in the next chapter. Promise. :) Review! :)**


	4. El Amor Duele

**Jingle Bell Rock, ImNotThomas **_(You're right. I just figure the story out as I go…), _**ChocoMintandRock, Batzevieforever, Buni **_(Yes, yes. "Bat" is my OTP.), _**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, MakorraLove97, Jiska5, What do u need me 4: **Thanks for all the reviews :) Here's a filler chapter! The main suspense of the story will appear in the NEXT chapter. Sorry about that…review! :) OH! And on my profile picture is now a picture of my son and puppy! It's too cute!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Cuatro**

_**El Amor Duele**_

_**(Love Hurts)**_

…

_**September 15**__**th**__**…**_

Beck left Cat's bedroom, after sleeping in her bed all night, awaiting news, and walked into the kitchen. He saw Andre already up with a cup of coffee in front of him at the breakfast nook. "Any news?" Beck asked in a raspy voice with his hair messed up and in tangles. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Besides the fact that Frankie couldn't sleep, so he had to sleep on the floor in our room, and may I add that he sleep-talks…aye, that kid." Andre ran his hand through his dreads as Beck grabbed himself a cup of coffee. "No, there's no news. Mom and dad haven't called. It's only 6:30 though."

"They didn't even come home last night though." Beck said as he sat across from Andre. "If Cat was okay, they'd be home, right?"

"No." Andre answered simply. "Cat is their little princess. Trust me. They'll be by her side until the doctor gives them the okay that she can come home. My dad's always had a fear of hospitals. He thinks someone will snatch his little girl while he goes home and changes. When it comes to Cat, my parents trust no one."

"I'm not shocked." Beck sighed. "I can't go to school like this."

"Me neither." Andre agreed.

_Ring…ring…_

Both Andre and Beck jumped for the house phone, but Beck grabbed it first after knocking the other boy to the ground. "Hello? Valentine Residence!" He said in a hurry, praying it was Grace or Dominic.

"_Wow, Beck, you sound awake."_ It was Dominic.

Beck chuckled. "Um, yeah. I woke up about…who am I kidding? I didn't sleep at all, Dom. How's Cat?" Andre stood back up, glaring at Beck, but tried to listen in.

"_By the time we arrived at the ER, Cat was in too deep with this appendicitis. Andre was a miracle for bringing that information to us. We made a grave mistake by putting that heating pad on her stomach. It only caused her appendix to erupt. Fortunately, they took her into surgery immediately and they just informed us that they found no sign of any danger to Cat. She'll make a full recovery and should be home tomorrow."_

Both of the teenage boys sighed in relief. "Thank God." Andre leaned against the nearest counter in exhaustion.

Beck smiled. "I'm so glad, Dom. We were so worried about her."

"_Well, again, we must give a big thanks to Andre. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it in time. Cat would've been in critical condition by the time we even made it to the doctors if Andre hadn't said anything. We all owe Andre. He seriously is his sister's protector."_

"Yes, he is." Beck looked to Andre, who was staring off into space. "I owe him everything."

"_We all do. Anyways, Grace and I decided that if you boys wanted, you may stay home today and you can come visit Cat whenever you want after visiting hours begin at 10am. When you guys come, we'll switch off and go home and change."_

"We'll be there at 10." Beck said, seeing Andre nod in agreement.

"_Alright then. Andre knows where the keys to the SUV are, so take that car. See you boys then. I'll tell Cat to call you when she wakes up and feels up to talking. Grace will call the school as well."_

"Thank you, Dom. Tell her I love her." And with that, the two men hung up. Beck smiled again. "Cat's okay. And all thanks to you, Andre."

Andre shook his head. "Cat saved my life all those years ago, Beck. I would say I repaid her, but not even close. She dove after me off a large cruise ship, knowing she could've died in the process, but she took the risk anyways. All I did was push a few buttons on the iPad to look up her symptoms. Nothing compared. But I'm still glad I did that."

"Your dad said on the phone that if you hadn't brought that to his attention, Cat could've died." Beck told Andre bluntly, knowing it would get through to him. "Trust me. You saved her life just by speaking up."

Andre shrugged. "That girl is my best friend and the greatest little sister in the world. She saved me. How could I live without her?"

"I feel the same way. I can't live without her either." Beck patted Andre's back. "Let's make breakfast and get ready and then get Frankie ready."

…

Beck walked into Cat's hospital room at 10:02…yup, he didn't miss a beat. Andre and Frankie were also there, but Frankie wanted to take a dive in the water fountain in the hospital lobby on the first floor. Thankfully, Andre told Beck to go ahead while he dealt with Frankie. Usually Beck would offer help, but he needed to see Cat for himself. Yes, Mr. Valentine's words were comforting, but he wouldn't be settled down officially until he saw Cat for his own eyes. And when he walked in, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Valentine on the couch, watching TV, and his angel asleep in bed…he knew she was fine. Color was back to her face, her hair was no longer sweaty and damp, and she wasn't shaking or wincing in pain.

His girlfriend was back to perfection.

Dominic stood up and so did Grace when Beck walked in. "Hey, Beck. How are you this morning?" Grace asked nicely as she kissed his head with a hug.

Beck returned the hug before releasing her. "I'm so much better now that I've seen Cat in person."

"I bet you are." Grace smiled and then looked behind him. "Where's the boys?"

"Well…Frankie decided to swim in the hospital fountain downstairs." Beck explained and they looked shocked. "Andre's dealing with it. He told me just to go on."

"In that case, we better head down and make sure they aren't causing a ruckus." Dominic chuckled as his wife grabbed her purse. "We'll send the boys up. We're going to head home and take a shower, maybe a nap."

"Take your time." Beck told them. He hugged them both before they left. He walked up to Cat and took her hand into his. It was warm…not cold like it was last night. "Hi, sweetheart." He whispered as he kissed her head. "I'm so happy you're alive."

"Mmm…"

His eyes widened as he realized she was waking up. "Hey." He greeted gently as Cat's eyes fluttered open.

Cat took in her surroundings. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Your appendix erupted." Beck told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're in the hospital. Your parents just left. They were here all night. Andre and Frankie are coming up as we speak…once Frankie gets out of the fountain."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Fountain?"

"You don't want to know." Beck chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit foggy." She blinked and then looked to the IV hooked up to her. "I'm sure it's that thing's fault."

Beck laughed and then kissed her nose. "You're kind of funny when you're drugged up."

Cat smiled. "I've always been funny."

"You've always been gorgeous like you are now too." Beck told her. "You gave me quite the scare, Cat…please, don't do that again."

Cat shook her head. "I'll work on it."

"That's all I ask." Beck heard someone walk in so he turned and saw Andre walk in, with no Frankie. "Where's your brother?"

Andre walked to the other side of Cat. "He was all wet, so mom and dad decided just to take him home." He took Cat's free hand and smiled at her. "How's my sis?"

"I'm drugged up apparently, so I feel no pain whatsoever." Cat said in an amused tone.

Andre narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, you're drugged. You never talk like this, with your words slurred and weird."

Cat just giggled weakly. "Cuando pintamos mi cuarto blanco?"

Beck looked confused. "Huh?"

"She asked when did we paint her room white." Andre answered. "Cat, you're at the hospital. And why are you speaking in Spanish?"

Cat raised an eyebrow again. "Que quieres hablar? Frances?"

"She asked what would we like her to speak…and answered with French." Andre sighed. "No, not French. English."

"Ingles?" Cat asked.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Okay, I quit."

Beck laughed.

* * *

…

**Random Fact about DA: **One night, in my senior year of high school, a group of seniors and I made up a plan to take two separate cars and TP most of our teacher's houses…we hit 6 houses that night. So much fun. The best part of all that? The teachers and principal blamed it on the Juniors that year. :) It was a great night!


	5. No Puede Dejar De Amor

**Guest, ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Jeremy Shane, What do u need me 4, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Buni, FlorMorada, Batzevieforever, MakorraLove97, Wonderstruck-ambition **_(Good suggestion…but I was leaning towards Anastasia if it's a girl or Ethan if it's a boy instead.), _**LittleMissVictorious: **Thanks for all the reviews :) You guys are wonderful and I love you all very much :) And I'm being extra-sentimental today…damn hormones.

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Cinco**

_**No Puede Dejar De Amor**_

_**(Can't Stop Love)**_

…

_**September 17**__**th**__**…**_

Beck walked into Cat's room as she sat up in her bed against the pillows on her bed, limply watching the television show on her wall. "What are you watching?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

Cat gave him a smile. "A Spanish soap opera."

"Ah, yes, something I'll never understand." Beck nodded.

Cat giggled, taking his hand. "I'll teach you Spanish someday."

"I'm holding you to that." He leaned over and pecked her lips. "Are you sure you'll be alright here alone today? I swear, I can stay home."

"Beck, you missed two days of school. Both you and Andre have. You guys need to stop fussing over me and go back to school so people don't think we died or something." Cat told him sternly. "Please remember to tell Jade, Robbie, and Tori that I don't want any visitors for a few days."

"I will." Beck sighed. "I'm don't want to leave you here alone, Cat."

"My mom will be coming home on her lunch hour to check in on me." Cat told him. "My daddy will be calling all day long. I'm sure you'll be texting as well."

"Yes." Beck sighed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Text me if you need anything."

"I will, I will." Cat reassured him. "Everything's going to be fine."

Andre came in next. "Beck, my mom says we better get going or else we'll be late." He walked over and kissed Cat's head. "Love you, sis. Text us if you need anything and we'll be here in a heartbeat."

"I'll call mom or dad before I text you guys for something while you're in school." Cat told him with a smile. "Love you too."

Beck pecked her lips again. "Love you so much, babygirl."

"Love you too, baby boy." Cat watched as Beck and Andre left the room slowly, waving goodbye to them as they went.

…

"No, Jade." Beck grumbled as he closed his locker and stood up, adjusting his backpack.

Jade had fire in her eyes. "First, you refuse to tell me what happened to Cat, and then you tell me, but then add in that I can't go visit her? Oh, you have another thing coming!"

"Why do you care so much?" Beck asked, annoyed. "You don't give a crap about anyone."

"Cat's my best friend, believe it or not." Jade growled.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Really? You've never had a best friend…someone's going soft."

"Shut up and just let me visit her today." Jade snapped as they began walking to class. "I'll only be an hour, or two hours tops."

"No." Beck said sternly. "Cat's too weak and will be for a couple of days. Visitors will wear her out."

"Oh quit being so overprotective of her and let me see her." Jade said as Beck opened the door to his class. "Don't walk away from me…Beck…" She was gritting her teeth together as Beck threw her a smirk and then walked into class. "Beck…come back here." She tapped her foot, waiting for Beck to come back out…he didn't. "Beck…Beck…BECK!"

…

Cat sighed as her mom just left from visiting on her lunch hour and tried to relax, but her pain pills wouldn't be kicking in for a few minutes.

_**Ding…dong…**_

"No…way." Cat mumbled as she whimpered, holding her side where her stitches were. "Unbelievable."

_**Ding…dong…ding…dong…**_

It was clear the person at the door wasn't going to go away. It was probably Beck or Jade…they didn't have a key to the house, so it was obvious they would ring the doorbell, not remembering she was on bed rest. At first, she struggled, but eventually was able to stand on her own. She leaned against the wall, leaving her room, towards the front door to open it.

_**Ding, dong…**_

"Coming!" Cat called out, wincing a bit at the pain. She shouldn't even be up and walking around, but she would feel horrible about the person at the door.

But when she peeked through the peephole, she gasped.

"Danny?"

…

Beck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he was sitting through Sikowitz's class. He checked his phone and saw it was Cat calling…

She wouldn't call him during class unless it was an emergency.

_No…_

He raced out of the classroom, leaving everyone wondering what happened. He answered the phone in the hallway. "Cat, what's happened?"

"_Beck, he's here!" _Her voice was panicked. _"What do I do? Help me!"_

No, no…

She was in big trouble.

And he wasn't there.

Andre came out next, thankfully, and Beck was glad for that. "Grab Jade!" Andre opened his mouth to protest, but Beck growled. "Your sister is in danger, let's go!" Andre's eyes widened, but he grabbed Jade from class. "We need a ride home now, Jade, because Cat's in trouble!" Beck said as they raced out to the parking lot. "Cat, you still there?"

"_He's at my bedroom window! I'm locking myself in my bathroom! Help me, Beck! PLEASE! He's going to kill me!"_

"To hell he is!" Beck snarled as they jumped into Jade's truck. "Andre, call 9-1-1! Jade, speed!"

"What's happening?" Andre asked, dialing the number on his cell phone.

"Danny's there." Beck gulped as he heard Cat scream over the line and Danny shouting curse words through the door. "You bastard, don't touch her!"

And then it only became worse…

He heard the bathroom door slam open.

…

Cat dropped her phone in fright as Danny appeared in her bathroom after breaking her door in. He had hatred in his eyes as he grabbed her hair, forcing her out of the bathroom. "Ow, ow, ow, let me go! Please!" She pleaded, but suddenly Danny's fist hit her stomach, close to her stitches. "AH!"

…

"The police said they'd be there within 10 minutes." Andre said as he hung up his cell phone as Beck kept listening in onto the fight going on within his girlfriend's bedroom.

Beck gulped, tears ready to leave his eyes. "She'll be dead by then! Jade, hurry!"

"We're a block away!" Jade growled as she swerved onto their street. "Whoever the hell this Danny guy is, I'm killing him!"

"Wait in line, Jade." Andre clenched his fists. "Is all that screaming on the phone my sister?" He asked in fear to Beck, who kept listening.

"Yes." Beck whispered. Finally Jade pulled up to their house, so Beck jumped out before she put the car in park and raced to the front door. He saw it wide open. "Cat!" He shouted, rushing to her bedroom door that was open. He saw his precious girlfriend unconscious on the ground. "NO!" He ran to her side and saw blood leaving her side. He pushed her shirt up a little and saw her stitches opening. "No, not my girl." He sobbed as he cradled her in his arms. He saw a bruise forming on her cheek.

Two paramedics came into the room, helping Beck put Cat on the gurney they brought in. "They found the culprit outside. The police have him in custody." One paramedic said to Beck, who was speechless at everything happening. "We should get her to the hospital."

Beck nodded, walking with them.

When they were outside, Beck saw Danny in handcuffs by a police car. Andre was getting his arm tended to, looking like it was a mess. Did he help capture Daniel? Who knew…all he knew was…he was furious. He walked up to Danny, who was talking to the policeman, defending his sorry self, and punched him in the face. "You bastard!" He snarled as the police tried to hold him back. "You EVER lay a hand on my girlfriend EVER again, I'll kill you! Do you hear me? You'll die!"

"If you hadn't come so soon, I would've done more than beat the shit out of her!" Daniel called back, also being held back even though his wrists were behind his back.

As Beck was held back and watched as Daniel was put in the backseat of the police car, he couldn't believe it was all happening.

Andre was leaving with Cat in the ambulance while Jade walked over to Beck, who was breathing heavily. "Done with your macho act? I want to meet them at the hospital." Jade grumbled as she went to walk to her truck.

Beck shook his head. "Yeah…let's go."

As they drove towards the hospital…he could only pray that this would be the last time his girlfriend was hurt by Daniel.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I have a true terrifying fear of Vampires. I can handle ghosts, monsters, zombies, and other crazy stuff like that…but I can't handle Vampires. Movies, books, pictures…anything of a vampire, I can't handle it. I'm terrified of them. Sad, isn't it? And to answer the question...if I'm afraid of Vampires, then obviously I haven't read/watched Twilight. I'm sorry...


	6. Me Encanta La Lluvia

**Jingle bell rock, ImNotThomas **_(See? This is why I married you…lol)_**, CourtsxBatFan, imaunicornrawrr, Wonderstruck-ambition, SweetStarre123, JessyRae, Nicki, Buni, Jeremy Shane, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, MakorraLove97, Jiska5, NeonLovesYou, and What do u need me 4: **WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are wonderful :) They cheer me up…since I'm depressed…I've been craving Pumpkin Pie and I can't stop eating it. I already love the angel growing inside me, but dammit, I HATE EATING SO MUCH! Phooey :( ANYWHOO…Ready for a fun, random chapter? Here we go!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Seis**

_**Me Encanta La Lluvia**_

_**(I Love The Rain)**_

…

_**October 5**__**th**__**…**_

Frankie Valentine sighed as he sat at the breakfast nook on a Saturday morning. "Odio la lluvia!" He grumbled under his breath loudly.

Cat blinked as she was putting the plates full of breakfast goods on the settings. "Why do you hate the rain, bro? It's good for Cali to have some rain. We don't get much, or that's what Beck tells me." Cat poured him a glass of orange juice, but he kept watching the pouring rain outside. "What can we do to make you happy, brother?" She asked sweetly as she returned to her mother's side, who was making breakfast.

"Making the rain stop." Frankie whined as he gave up on rain-watching and turned to his food. "Where's Andre and Beck?"

"Right here." Andre came into the kitchen with Beck behind him, both cleaned up and dressed. "Is it raining?"

"Yup." Frankie sighed. "It sucks."

"Come on, Frankie, we can find something fun to do today." Andre said as he sat down next to him.

"Like what?" Frankie asked, sounding skeptic.

"There's loads of board games, video games, and homework you can do." Grace said as she putting plates in front of Beck and Cat's place settings. "Homework would be a great thing to do."

"Mom, I was so bored yesterday after school because of this rain that I finished all my homework for this week and next week." Frankie told her. "Board games are boring and video games are too safe. I need danger and freedom! And this rain is making me feel like I'm in prison!" He yelled, pulling at his hair. "I'm going to DIE here!"

"Quit being so overdramatic, mi nino, and eat your breakfast." Grace said, attempting to not roll her eyes at her son's dramatic actions. "I'm leaving for work, alright? Cat, don't forget to take your medication for that infection in your stitches. Please rest in between chores." She told her only daughter, kissing her head. "Beck, I know you can't go do yards today, but that doesn't mean you can't do your homework and clean your side of the room. Andre, do your homework and make sure you clean the fireplace and your side of the room too. Frankie…" She sighed as she grabbed her purse. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll try." Frankie said while stabbing his pancakes with a fork. "DIE!"

Cat was rubbing the spot where the stitches were. Beck noticed. "Are you feeling okay, Cat?" Beck asked sincerely, worrying about her. Ever since the whole traumatizing incident with Daniel, who was deported back to Baja California, Beck had barely let Cat leave his sight. He couldn't take another scare of almost losing her…especially since her screams he was forced to hear over the phone that day still haunted him constantly.

Cat sighed. "Yes, I'm just feeling sore today."

Beck gulped. "Cat, let me do the laundry and stuff today. You can copy off my homework too. Just rest."

"No, no, no, it's not right for the man to do laundry and dishes." Cat told him. "My father would be totally against that."

"Right now, I don't mind." Beck tried telling her.

"No." Cat said firmly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You boys do your chores and…try to keep Frankie busy please." She pointed to her youngest brother, who was making a mask of his breakfast on his face. "Aye, brother…"

…

"AHHHH!"

Cat hissed in pain as she jumped off her bed and raced out of her room, attempting to ignore her sharp pains. She ran into the living room, seeing her youngest brother in the dim lit room, covered by pillows, in between her boyfriend and other brother, who looked nervous. "What's going on?" Cat asked, holding her side in pain. "Why'd you scream?"

"Um…" Andre chuckled nervously. "I announced I'm gay so Frankie freaked out…"

Cat blinked. "Really now?"

Andre sighed. "No."

"THEY MADE ME WATCH A SCARY MOVIE!" Frankie screamed, jumping out fo the ocean of pillows and ran out of the room. "SHE'S COMING FOR ME! AHHH!"

Cat glared daggers at the two teenage boys in the room. "Have you guys lost your minds? You idiotas!"

"I don't know Spanish, but I'm 99 percent sure that you just called me an idiot…or a tortilla…" Beck said slowly. As Cat kept giving him a stare that frightened him a bit, he nodded. "I'm going to go with idiot."

"Andre, you know Frankie isn't old enough to watch that stuff!" Cat screamed. "Beck, how could you do this?"

"Um…" Beck scratched his head. "I thought he was old enough."

"He's 11 years old!" Cat yelled. "He's a little boy still!"

"I'm sorry, Cat." Beck felt bad.

"Would you let our child watch an R-rated movie so young?" Cat suddenly asked with fire in her eyes.

Beck's stomach dropped as Andre stood from the couch. "CHILD? BABY? Beck Oliver, you're a dead man!"

"NO, wait!" Beck jumped off the couch, away from Andre's hands that tried to strangle him. "Cat and I haven't had sex yet!"

"No, but you said you want to marry me, right? Well, we'll be having kids! Is this how great of a father you'll be to them? Let them watch horror movies before they hit puberty? UGH!" Cat stomped out of the room. "You're walking on thin ice right now, Beck! THIN ICE!" And the sound of a door slamming made the boys flinch.

Beck made an 'o' with his lips. "Oh…I'm in trouble."

Andre let out a breath. "I'm just happy she's not pregnant…"

"So am I since you were going to murder me." Beck stepped away from Andre, who shrugged. "I need to fix this…"

"How?"

Beck hummed. "I know the girl that plays Samara in that film…she's the daughter of a friend of my mom's…I have her number."

"Point?" Andre asked. "You're going to bring over the girl who plays Samara? Um…how would that fix anything?"

"Because Frankie could see that the actress is a sweet girl, and maybe she can bring over the wig that she wears in the movie." Beck nodded, walking to the bedroom. "That's it. I'll find her number."

Andre sighed. "I'm confused…"

…

Beck walked into the laundry room where his petite girlfriend was folding laundry in an angry manner. "Hey, Kitten."

Cat looked up at him for a quick second before containing to fold. "Hi."

Beck sighed. "Cat, today was a bad judgment on me…Andre and I have been wanting to see that movie for a few days now and Frankie just so happened to be right there and he was bored, so we thought it wouldn't be so scary for him…but I was wrong. I'm sorry. Can I tell you something though?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "I'll never, ever do something that could affect the lives of our future children. I would never let my son or daughter watch a horror movie before I believe that they were ready. I wouldn't let them walk to school, nor would I let my daughter date before she's 25…or 30." Cat giggled. "My point is, Cat, that I'm going to be a great father one day…to your children. I want to have kids with you, so I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I can be a good father…in the future."

"Yes, long away future." Cat smiled to him. "I want to pass high school, college, and have a music career first…thank you for saying all that."

Beck walked over and kissed her lips. "I love you, babygirl."

"I love you too, Beck." Cat said, leaning against him as she continued her laundry chores while he helped her.

…

Cat was putting Frankie's laundry away when she heard him screaming.

"AHH! NOO!"

Cat raced down the stairs. "Que Paso? Que Paso? Que Paso?" She jumped off the last step just in time for Frankie to run past her and rush into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind. She looked into the living room and saw a little girl, who had a black wig on and a guilty looking boyfriend and brother of hers. "Why is Samara in our living room?" Cat asked in complete shock. "What's happening here?"

Andre and Beck chuckled nervously. "Well, we thought that Frankie could get over his nightmares if he'd meet Samara in person- well, the actress who plays Samara."

The little girl took off the wig and waved sweetly at Cat. "Hi!"

Cat gave the girl a smile and the girl left the house, saying her parents were waiting for her in the car. Cat shut the door and glared at the two men before her. "Dos son tontos idiotas!" She screamed before rushing up the stairs.

Beck looked to Andre. "Did she call me an idiot again?"

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **Believe it or not, I lose SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much hair while I'm pregnant…including now…usually women attain hair while pregnant, but for me, with this pregnancy and the first one, I lose hair…my hair is getting so thin :( Nooooooo…not again…


	7. Imprudente Amor

**ImNotThomas, Nicki, Buni **_(Hey, how do you think I was when I was only 19 and I found out I was pregnant with my first baby? I had to drop out of college, return back to my mom, and have all her help. I do care. Just make sure you get the medical care you can, okay? Your health and the baby's health is most important. Oh, and congrats :) If you need to talk, I'm here.), _**LMV, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Wonderstruck-ambition, Jeremy Shane, SweetStarre123, What do u need me 4, NeonLovesYou, MakorraLove97, JessyRae: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You make me smile! Okay, here's a sad announcement…I cannot update tomorrow, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and possibly not Friday either :( I'm sorry! I'm going on a trip to San Diego! I promise when I get back and settled on Saturday, I'll update as fast as I can :) I love you guys! Happy New Year! YAY! We made it to 2013! Cheers! Be safe!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated for Buni :) Congrats and good luck, babygirl :)**

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Siete**

_**Imprudente Amor**_

_**(Reckless Love)**_

…

_**October 31**__**st**__**…**_

"Cat, we're going to be late to the party if you don't get out here!" Andre yelled as everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Frankie was trick or treating tonight with his father, while his mother stayed home to hand out candy to the other children. Beck, Cat, and Andre were heading to a party held at Tori's house. A regular costume party that was going to be a bit wild, but they figured since Tori's dad was a cop and her mom was a doctor that it would be reasonable…

Oh, how wrong they were…

"I knew we shouldn't have written that song." Beck mumbled, straightening out his knight outfit. Yes, he was a "Knight in Shining Armor" this Halloween. He felt quite powerful and brave…while he waited for his princess to come out of her room. "It only took time out of our homework and getting ready time."

"Don't ever regret writing a song." Andre told Beck in a serious tone. "Music is in our souls…but dang, how long does it take to change into a dress and high heels?"

"Your sister has to have makeup, her crown, and her hair in a pretty ponytail, Andre." Grace said as she put the candy bowl next to the front door. "She's a princess, so she has to be extra glittery tonight."

"You guys constantly treat her like a princess, so can't she just go like herself?" Andre suggested.

"I heard that!" Cat said from down the hall. Finally she came in with a silver sparkly dress on that flowed out, but only went to her mid-thighs. It was strapless, but she had a small sweater over it. She had lots of jewelry, a silver crown, and elbow length gloves on. Her hair happened to be down with her red hair flowing along her shoulders. She had lots of colorful, but reasonable makeup on, with bits of glitter on her face and in her hair. She had clear high heels on. "How do I look?" Cat posed cutely.

"Oh, my daughter, you look amazing!" Grace said as she hugged the small girl. "You're so sweet and adorable!"

Andre shook his head. "That dress is too short…oh, who am I kidding? Nobody is going to listen to me on this."

"That's why you and Beck will watch over her tonight." Dominic said, sternly looking at both Andre and Beck. "Right?"

"Yes, sir." Beck grinned. "Every day."

"Of course, dad." Andre sighed.

Cat's cell phone that was in her hands beeped, so she checked it and smiled. "Jade's waiting for us outside."

_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_

Everyone winced.

"We can hear that." Andre groaned as he stepped off the stool he had been sitting on. "I'm not sitting in the front with her."

"Scared of Jade?" Beck teased, but Andre glared.

"Yes, I am." Andre said simply as he hugged and kissed his parents before leaving. Cat did the same and the three left…after seeing Frankie dressed as Captain Underpants…

"Cat, why is your brother jumping on your couches in the living room in his underwear and a cape on?" Jade asked as they jumped in the truck. She pointed to the open curtains, where Frankie was indeed doing what she described.

"He's Captain Underpants this year." Cat giggled as she buckled her seatbelt. Jade didn't bother to find out if the boys in the backseat had theirs on as she speeded off. "So do you have to pick up anybody else?"

"Robbie asked me to pick him up…I said no." Jade sighed. "He's too weird for me."

"I think he likes you." Cat told her, nudging her best friend, who glared to her. "What? I'm serious!"

"Unfortunately, I know you are." Jade sighed. "I hate Robbie. I cannot express the amount of hatred I have for that guy…he's not even a guy…he's a Martian."

"No, he's not." Cat argued. "He doesn't have antennas."

"With that crazy fro hair of his, I'm sure he does." Jade answered back as she maneuvered through the crazy streets of Hollywood. "Turn on the radio. Talking to you is making me lose IQ points."

"Jade." Beck warned from the backseat. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way."

Cat smiled as she picked a station. "Beck, you're so protective of me." And then she gasped. "I love this song!"

"Cat, this is Spanish music." Jade said over the radio. "I hate this kind of music."

"Phooey." Cat pressed some more buttons on the radio. "I still don't know many American songs."

"Great way to learn is to listen to them." Jade told her. "I know you only moved here a few months ago, but you'll get over it."

"Not nice." Cat pouted.

"Jade, what is your costume anyways?" Andre asked.

"I'm a Goth."

"But you're always a Goth…"

"It was easier this way though." Jade mused. "Oh, I have a witch hat too. I'll put that on and I'm a witch."

"I'm shocked." Beck grumbled.

"SHUT UP, OLIVER!"

…

Cat, Beck, Andre, and Jade entered the party that was already loud and crazy. Cat spotted Robbie by the drinks. "Robbie! You're a puppet!" She screamed over the music.

Robbie frowned. "I'm not a puppet! I'm Rex!"

Cat blinked. "I don't get it!"

Beck chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Shall we dance?"

"Me first, Oliver!" Jade yanked Cat out of his hold, into the crowd of dancing people.

Eventually Cat was getting tired, so she released herself from Jade and started to walk back to wear Beck would be. When she saw him on the couch…with Trina Vega on his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck, and him not getting her off…she didn't feel so well. "Oh, man." She mumbled as she tried to turn around to run out, but she bumped into someone, making them drop their drink all over her dress. Cat squeaked, but didn't wait for them to apologize. She ran passed them and tried to leave, but ran into someone else. "Move, please!" Cat requested as nicely as she could without crying.

"Cat Valentine?"

She looked up and saw one of the football jocks, Simon. He had blonde perfect hair with ocean blue eyes. He was taller than Beck and was a lot more built than Beck. A hottie as some would put it. "Hey, Simon, I'm not in a great mood right now." She tried to tell him.

Simon smiled to her. "I see you have some juice on your dress. Here." He handed her some napkins, helping her clean off her dress to the point it was decent. "Feel a little better?"

"No." Cat sighed. "I just saw my boyfriend with another girl."

"Ouch." Simon looked sincerely sympathetic to her. "I'm sorry, Cat. Anything I can do?"

Cat shook her head. "Nope…well, maybe. Can you help me find my brother?"

"Andre, right?" Simon questioned. Cat nodded. "I think I saw him go upstairs."

"Oh, okay." Cat went to go up, but Simon stopped her. "What?"

"I'll help you look for him." Simon smirked a little. "It's not good for a pretty girl like you to be alone at a crazy party like this." Cat had chills, but shrugged it off and let him help. They walked towards the staircase and tried to walk up, but someone yanked Simon back, making Cat stop in her tracks. She saw Beck's angry expression as he pushed Simon against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, Oliver?" Simon yelled, feeling pissed.

Beck growled. "Where the hell were you taking my girlfriend, Simon? Back off!" He snarled.

"Beck, get off him!" Cat tried to get in between them. "Simon was helping me look for Andre because I want to leave!"

"Andre's with Jade, waiting for you by the front door!" Beck yelled at her. "This dickhead was trying to get you in bed upstairs!"

Cat looked to Simon. "Is that true?"

"Duh." Simon scoffed. "Like I was really- OW!" He fell back against the wall again as he held his bloody nose Beck just gave him.

"Beck, we need to leave now!" Cat demanded as she pushed her boyfriend towards the front door. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm pissed off!" Beck yelled at her. "How could you almost fall for that?"

"Like I said, I wanted to leave! I wanted to get as FAR AWAY from YOU as possible!" Cat yelled.

Beck looked taken aback. "Me? Why?" He was hurt…how could she want to be away from him?

Cat rolled her eyes. "I saw you with Trina Vega…"

Beck looked confused, but then it hit him. "Oh, crap, no, no, no! Believe me when I say this that she was all over me, but I was just-"

"Leading her on?" Cat finished for him. "You thought I would be okay with her putting her hands on you and flirting with you like that? No thanks! Not me, Beck!"

"What are you saying?" Beck asked, feeling worried.

Cat sighed. "I need a break…"

Beck's eyes widened. "What?"

"I need a break from our relationship to think about this." Cat told him. "After seeing that whole show with you and Trina…I need someone I can trust, Beck. Not someone who will just play with girls' feelings."

As Cat walked away from him, Beck couldn't move…

Did he just screw everything up?

Did he just let his whole life walk away?

* * *

**Sucks that I left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger when I can't update until Saturday, huh? :( I'm sorry…review though! What do you guys think Cat will do?**

**Random Fact about DA: **My favorite animal is a Kangaroo, believe it or not! Crazy, right? I love them because they hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop…I think you get my point of why I love them so much! What your favorite animal?


	8. Capaz De Amar

**Luv, ChocoMintandRock, CatHeartsU, Nicki, Buni, Imaunicornrawrr, CourtsxBatFan, Buni **_(Again, lol), _**Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, SweetStarre123, Lily Luna the Bookworm, AJ Kenobi, MakorraLove97, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, Wonderstruck-ambition, and ImNotThomas: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) San Diego was wonderful! My grandma called me fat…and it hurt until I realized I hadn't told her I'm pregnant yet…oops? So I told her and then she understood, lol! Anywhoo, I'm so happy to send out this new chapter! And I'm excited to announce that there will be a story after this one! So this will be a Trilogy!** Yay! **This still has a few more chapters to go :) Keep reviewing :) I saw we wait until this story gets to 200 reviews or more before starting the 3rd story, huh? Sounds like fun!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Ocho**

_**Capaz De Amar**_

_**(Able To Love)**_

…

_**November 1**__**st**__**…**_

Silence…

Not just any silence though…awkward silence.

The exact kind that Andre hated.

He tapped his pencil on his notebook while Beck had his guitar on his lap, while Cat was spinning around in the chair, absentmindedly. Beck's mind wasn't in the music either.

That also was pissing Andre off.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on…" Andre growled, clenching his pencil. His sister and friend made no movement to answer. "Guys, we have a deadline at midnight. If we don't e-mail this demo to that one artist I can never pronounce their name, we lose the deal." He continued on, hoping to get through to one of them. "So let's talk about your crap so we can get that over with."

Beck looked away, while Cat kept spinning. "Nothing's going on." She said dully.

"And that's a bunch of bullshit." Andre reached over and grabbed the back of her chair, making Cat come to a complete halt, as she squeaked at the sudden stop. "You're going to make yourself sick, Cat."

Cat suddenly went pale and put a hand to her mouth. "Too late!" She suddenly ran up the stairs towards the bathroom.

Andre rolled his eyes and then turned to Beck, who strummed a little on his guitar. "That sounds depressing."

"I don't want to talk about this, Andre." Beck muttered. "I can't right now."

"Did you two break up?" Andre asked, in a bit of shock.

Beck didn't answer.

But that was enough for him.

"I can't believe this." Andre sat back in his seat, putting his notebook down. "Cat has to stop doing this. She-"

"Don't blame Cat." Beck almost snapped, glaring to his best friend. "I screwed up."

Andre clenched his fists. "How did you do that?"

"Trina Vega was sitting on my lap last night and flirting with me…I didn't push her off." Beck sighed. "I didn't think much of it while I let her do whatever she wanted, before I told her to get lost…Cat caught us. She wasn't happy…we didn't break up, but we're taking a break." Beck ran his hands through his hair. "Is there a difference between the two? I mean…if one of the guys at school tomorrow come up to her and hit on her, would she flirt back? I can't handle that. Oh my god, my dad was right."

"Okay, I think I've swam into deeper waters here…" Andre sighed. "So you guys are still together, but taking a break because you didn't stop Trina from feeling you up…now that I'm caught up, I'll skip the beating the shit out of you for hurting my baby sister, while we jump to fixing this."

"Don't get involved, Andre." Beck told him. "It'll just make things worse. I'm giving Cat space right now…and I'm hoping we get this song sold because I need a lot of money to buy her something very expensive."

"That'll help." Andre nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's start from the top…"

…

Cat sighed as she shut the door to Jade's truck and put her seatbelt on with Jade peeling out of her spot on the curb. "Can you slow down?" Cat asked, a bit panicked at Jade's speed in a gated community.

"Man, you being single is really making you lame." Jade sighed as she speeded down the busy streets.

"I'm not single." Cat sighed. "Nor am I in a relationship...it's complicated."

"You're a complicated person." Jade muttered. "Anyways, let's get to that party."

"PARTY?" Cat screeched, looking at Jade in shock. "Jade! You said we were going to the mall! I don't want to go to a party!"

"Chill out, Valentine." Jade sighed. "It'll just be for a few hours. We'll have a few drinks-"

"I don't drink." Cat immediately said.

"Flirt a little bit."

"I'm not single, Jade."

"And raise some hell!" Jade cheered, putting the stereo up high.

Cat put her pointer fingers to her ears, wincing at the loudness. "Oh dear!" Cat shouted as Jade speeded through a yellow light. She grabbed her cell phone and texted the one person she could always trust to get her out of jams like these."

…

Andre was working on homework on his bed, while Beck was working at the desk, when his phone beeped. He checked it and saw it was from Cat, so he opened it and saw the message. Suddenly he was up and getting his shoes on. "Alright, Beck, let's roll."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Where we going?"

"Jade just tricked Cat into going to a party thrown by those Northridge bastards and Cat does NOT want to be there." Andre grabbed his jacket. "Let's grab my baby sis."

"Are you sure I should come?" Beck asked with uncertainty…even though he wanted nothing more than to be near Cat and make sure she was safe.

"Yes, because you're the one who's going inside to get her." Andre told Beck with all seriousness. "You're going to be the main hero tonight. No matter how much I want to protect my sister from hurt and boys…I think you guys are made for each other. It hasn't even been 24 hours since you guys broke up and the universe is going nuts."

"We didn't break up." Beck said sternly. "We are taking a break."

Andre rolled his eyes before dragging Beck by his jacket out to the car.

…

Cat sat on a random couch with her purse in her lap, while she was trying to disappear in this music and dim lights everywhere, and people were everywhere…people she had no idea who they were. When she walked in with Jade, they were immediately hit on by guys, but she didn't want to socialize with another man without her sort of/kind of boyfriend knowing, so she let Jade take off with strangers and sat down, trying to call André, who wasn't answering. She was about to call Beck…when someone sat down next to her.

She looked up and saw a handsome teenager, looking older than her, with a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Hey, babe." The guy said smoothly, but Cat already could tell he had been drinking. "I'm Scott."

Cat waved a little. "I'm Cat." They shook hands, but Scott held onto her hand a little longer than he should. She tried to let go, but he wasn't letting go of her. "Um…" Suddenly Scott quickly scooted over and put his hands on Cat's shoulders, pushing her onto the pillows of the couch and kissed her neck roughly. Cat tried to push him off as she burst into tears. "Oh, no, no, please get off!" She sobbed as he began putting his hands under her shirt. "Beck!" She was breathing heavily as she quit fighting. "Stop, please…"

Suddenly her hero was in her sight…

"BECK!" She screamed at the top of her lung, but Scott put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

Thankfully, Beck heard her and rushed over…

She thought she saw fire in his eyes.

"GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" He snarled as he pulled Scott off his petite girlfriend. He punched the guy in the face, making him fall to the ground. The party was so loud that nobody cared about the fight. The guy glared to Beck, but ran off to tend to his bleeding nose. Beck looked to Cat, who was curled up on the couch. "Cat…" His heart broke when Cat stretched her arms out to him with saddened eyes. He immediately obeyed and wrapped her into his arms, carrying her out of the house.

…

Beck knocked on Cat's bedroom door around 10 that night…when he didn't get an answer, he decided to go in, just to make sure she was alright. When he saw her staring at her hands, cross-legged on her bed…looking completely heartbroken, he immediately walked in and sat on the side of her bed and reached for her hand, but was worried to touch her. "Cat?" He whispered to get her attention when she hadn't moved. "Sweetheart?"

Cat didn't move at all. "How can you call me that?" She said softly.

Beck sighed. "Because like it or not, you are a sweetheart."

"Another boy put his hands on me." Cat was shaking a bit. "He put his hands up my shirt…he kissed my neck…no boy has ever done something like that to me before. I feel so dirty…how could you still…look at me?"

"I love you, that's why." Beck told her, taking her hand, but she flinched. "Please don't be scared of me. I'm not a bad guy…nor am I angry. But I am an idiot…Cat, before I met you…I had no one who gave a care or worry about me. No one. To girls, I was a pretty face that would boost their image. And then they'd dump me and move on to doing whatever. So…when Trina flirted with me last night, I forgot that the most perfect girl on the planet was my girlfriend and loves me more than anything…how I could forget that…I have no idea, but let me tell you, I love you. So much. Trina is nothing to me…you are everything…and if you still want to break up…fine, but I'll fight for you. I'll never give up on you. I don't deserve you, but dammit, I can't live without you."

Cat stared into his eyes before scooting over to him with small little scoots before leaning on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She curled up in his hold, listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth. "Beck…"

"Yeah, babygirl?"

Cat whimpered. "He touched me…" With a dainty sob, she buried her face into his shirt.

Beck held her closer, not letting her go. "I know, I know…don't worry though. He'll never touch you again. I'll protect you, girl. I'm here for you." He took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo as she was still crying and shaking in his arms. "I'm here, Cat…I'm here."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **My husband and I share a bed, of course…BUT…my teacup Chihuahua sleeps in between us. I'm NOT kidding! Nathaniel NEVER sleeps with us, but my puppy TJ cannot sleep outside or with anyone else. We've tried…it doesn't work. Oh well…I'm content with it. My husband on the other hand…lol. He hates TJ. I wonder why…


	9. El Amor Es Una Cosa Dulce

**ChocoMIntandRock, Jingle bell rock, Nicki, ImNotThomas, Wonderstruck-Ambition, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Jeremy Shane, CourtBatFan, JessyRae, What do u need me 4, LittleMissVictorious, MakorraLove97, and Fallspring99: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) you all are amazing :) So is anyone up for an "Andre" chapter? :) Review!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Neve**

_**El Amor Es Una Cosa Dulce**_

_**(Love Is A Sweet Thing)**_

…

_**November 8**__**th**__**…**_

Andre Harris was sleeping soundly in his bed on a Saturday morning, without a care in the world on this special day…all he wanted today was to sleep and rest. He wanted nothing more, and nothing less…too bad his family didn't get that memo. He heard his bedroom door open loudly and he groaned…not today. Any day, but HIS day…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANDRE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang to him as they rushed in.

Andre yelped when he felt two pairs of feet jumping on his bed, making him curl up so he wasn't stepped on. "What the heck?" He yelled as he sat up quickly, pulling his little brother next to him and Cat sat down at the end of the bed, next to Beck. His parents were at the door, but came in with smiles. "Seriously? 7am? I love you all and everything, but it's Saturday and my birthday, so can't I sleep in?"

"Nope!" Cat giggled. "We're taking you somewhere awesome today! So get dressed and let's go!"

Andre's jaw dropped. "Going somewhere? At 7am? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Grace said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed Andre's head, who was pouting. "Happy birthday, special boy. You are so wonderful and the most perfect son we could have ever asked for. You are our angel, who we are so blessed to have as a son."

Andre had a complete change in mood at his mother's words…he was teary eyed. "Thanks, mom. You guys are everything to me."

Dominic ruffled his hand in Andre's dreads with a smile. "Alright, my son, let's get up and get ready. We'll be late."

As his parents, sister, and brother left the room, Beck went to the closet to pick out his own clothes for the day, while Andre was in a daze. Beck noticed. "Are you okay, Andre?"

Andre nodded. "I can't believe the life I lucked out with…for the first almost decade of my life, I was neglected and tortured, but suddenly the Valentine's rescued me from my prison I was raised in. I thought I was going to die on that ship or somewhere else unpleasant, but look where I am." He sighed. "God was watching out for me."

"For both of us." Beck said, sitting on his own bed. "The Valentine's are the most amazing people I have ever met. Angels. Sure, Frankie's a little off, but he's still a great kid. He's always the first one to put money in a homeless man's hands when we go somewhere."

Andre nodded, but then his eyes widened. "Beck…I think I have a way we can somehow repay them."

Beck immediately was interested. "I'm listening."

…

"I DEMAND THE BLINDFOLD OFF!"

Beck winced at Andre's yelling. "Dude, you're blinded…not deaf, you can stop screaming."

Frankie had Andre's hand as he lead him through the crowds. "It's a surprise, Andre! You can't take off my underwear!"

"I still don't understand why we couldn't put a real blindfold on me, instead of Frankie's underwear." Andre grumbled as he kept bumping into people. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." After passing through some more obstacles, which is what they felt like to Andre, he was allowed to take off the blindfold. He gasped. "Whoa…where the heck are we?"

"Disneyland!" Frankie yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yay!"

Cat jumped into Andre's arms. "Happy birthday, brother!"

Andre smiled. "Wow, thanks guys."

"Don't thank us." Dominic said, pointing to Beck and Cat. "Thank those two. They paid for everything with their own money."

Andre turned to the two, who shrugged. "Thanks, guys. You two are my best friends."

"Old news, man." Beck grinned, giving Andre a quick hug.

"Let's go inside now, shall we?" Grace said as she pointed to the entrance where they were doing family photos. "Let's go take a picture and then we'll make a plan, how's that sound?"

"Perfect." Andre said, still smiling ear to ear.

…

"And then when we did a loopy-loop, Andre started screaming like a girl!" Frankie laughed like a mad-man as the family was in Dominic's truck, heading somewhere to eat later that night.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Hey, kid, it's my birthday so let's make fun of me tomorrow instead."

"It happens." Frankie sighed, leaning on his mom's shoulder. "I'm sleepy, mom."

"I know, baby boy, but let's enjoy some desert at this ice cream shop and then we're going to head home." Grace told her son as they exited the truck, heading inside.

Cat shivered. "It's cold."

Beck immediately took off his jacket and put it over Cat's shoulders, making her blush. "Is that better?"

Cat giggled. "It's perfect. And warm."

Beck just smiled and put an arm around Cat's shoulders, holding her close to him as they went inside.

Andre gasped as he walked in. "What the-"

"SURPRISE!" All his friends from school were there in the ice cream shop, smiling at him. Tori and Robbie both held a large cake that read "Happy Birthday, Andre!" in cursive letters.

Jade stood next to Tori with an annoyed expression. "Yeah, hi…" She mumbled in a bored tone.

Andre ignored her. "Oh my gosh, thanks so much!"

Cat walked up to him with a hug. "Is this the best birthday ever or what?"

Andre hugged her tightly. "The best of the best, baby sis." He kissed her head and then turned to everyone else. "Let's eat some cake, huh?"

…

Andre was getting ready for bed when his parents came in. Beck was in Cat's room and they were doing some last minute homework, while Frankie was asleep already. "Hey, guys." Andre smiled and sat on his bed, when they had a serious expression and his dad had an envelope. "What's that?"

"Andre…you've never asked about your birth mother." Dominic started to explain as Grace was getting tears. "After a few months of searching and more…I found her. We thought that now that you're 17 years old, you were old enough to decide if you wanted to meet her or communicate with her at all. She's in Canada. She moved there about 10 years ago." He handed Andre the envelope with shaky hands. "Happy birthday…"

Andre was excited. His birth mom? Hell yes! Of course he wanted to communicate with her!

But when he saw his parents scared and worried expressions…he knew he had to make a choice. They would support him no matter what, but he didn't to lose them. He had a very strong bond with his adoptive parents. His mother and him had a great relationship, and his father and him were best buds. They raised him. They made him who he was today and he was extremely proud of who he was…he owed everything to them.

His mom gave him up for adoption, not caring where he'd end up or if he'd live.

She obviously didn't care if he was alive or not today.

When his parents left the room, Andre stared at the envelope and made his decision.

He walked to the trash can in the room and dropped it in, not looking back.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **My favorite kind of pizza is Extra Cheese toppings and THAT's IT. Sure, if someone gets pizza and it has toppings, I'll eat them or pick them off, but otherwise, I only want Cheese…a nice hot cheesy pizza. Oh crap…now I'm craving a pizza. Oh well, I'm pregnant so I have an excuse to eat one all by myself :)


	10. Que Mi Amor Es Fuerte

**ChocoMintandRock, WonderAmbis, Jingle bell rock, SweetStarre123, Jeremy Shane, LittleMissVictorious, What do u need me 4, MakorraLove97, Fallspring99: **Thanks for the reviews :) Now I won't be able to update tomorrow or Thursday because I'm doing some double time at work…it's inventory time. But for sure I'll update Friday, okay? :)

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Diez**

_**Que Mi Amor Es Fuerte**_

_**(That's How Strong My Love Is)**_

…

_**November 9**__**th**__**…**_

This was getting tricky…

The plan Beck and Andre had to show their thanks to the Valentine's was harder than they thought, since they wanted to do their gift in secret…but with Cat and Frankie suspecting something going on, it was getting difficult more and more to keep this under wraps. They refused to let them find out about the surprise. This was important to them to do, so it had to be done…of course, Beck knew it would be much harder for him. Tonight of all nights, of course.

"What do you mean you're canceling our date?" Cat asked in the most hurt tone he had ever heard come from her lips, making his heart crack a little.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry to do this to you." Beck ran his hands through his hair, hating himself for putting a frown on his angel's face. "I feel awful."

"Why can't we go?" Cat asked in a small voice.

"Andre and I are working on something." Beck tried to reason with her.

"Can I help?" Cat asked.

Beck sighed. "That's so sweet of you, Kitten. You're so wonderful…but I'm afraid that this time you can't help us."

Cat gasped a little. "I can't?"

"No." Beck wanted to hold his girl when her lip trembled. "Please don't cry."

"What are you guys working on?" Cat asked once more.

"I can't tell you." Beck groaned. "Cat, I'm so sorry."

"So you and Andre are working on something together, I can't help, nor can you tell me…" Cat looked at him in disbelief. "Oh…"

"Babygirl…" Beck reached for her hand and she snatched it away. "Come here, let me hold you."

"No." Cat walked out of the living room. "I don't want to be in your way."

Beck stood up. "Cat! It has nothing to do with that!" He went to rush after her, but he heard her bedroom door slam shut and lock, so he didn't see the point in trying. He figured to let her cool off before he tried to console her again. He walked into the kitchen and saw Andre eating a sandwich at the breakfast nook. "This may be a bad idea."

Andre raised an eyebrow as he had a large bite of his turkey sandwich in his mouth. "Huh?"

Beck sat on the other side of him. "Cat and I just had a huge argument because I canceled our date tonight that we've been planning for a week now. She was more upset when I couldn't tell her why I was cancelling."

"Tell her you're helping me with something." Andre said after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"I did, but that made things worse because she thinks we're leaving her out of something." Beck sighed. "I know she'll love the song we're writing, but I hope it doesn't hurt our relationship."

"YOU GUYS ARE WRITING A SONG WITHOUT ME?" The boys flinched and their stomachs dropped, and they looked to the kitchen doorway, where Cat dropped her basket of laundry. She had tears in her eyes and her face was full of betrayal. "So that's what's happening? You guys are kicking me out of our team?"

"No!" They both shouted in defense.

"Ambos son tan buttheads!" She screamed before running out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

"I'm guessing she called me a butthead?" Beck questioned to Andre, who looked distraught.

"Cat!" Andre called after her, running as quick as he could out the door.

Beck figured to give the siblings some space. He knew Andre would never betray his sister that way after all she's done for him, so it obviously would hurt him if Cat thought Andre went behind her back. He hoped Andre could explain everything without actually telling Cat the honest truth of what they were planning…what the…when the front door opened again and Andre walked in with Cat over his shoulder, fighting him with her tiny fists punching his back, he did a double take.

"Stop punching me!" Andre yelled as he walked into the living room. Beck walked after them to make sure Cat didn't seriously injury anybody. "Sit down and listen to me!" He firmly said as he carefully put her down on the couch. She tried to get back up, but he stopped her. "Stop it! Listen to me!"

Cat shook her head as she gave up on leaving the room and curled up into a tiny ball. "No! How could you do this to me? I thought we were a team!"

"We are!" Andre pleaded as he sat down in front of her, trying to get her to look at him, but it wasn't working. "Cat, I cannot tell you what exactly we're planning, but please don't think we're leaving you out because we don't want you around! It's nothing like that! It's a surprise!"

Cat hiccupped a bit as she calmed down and André wrapped his arms around her. She tried to fight him a bit, but in the end she gave in and leaned onto his chest as he rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth. Beck leaned against the doorway, watching the wonderful scene. He never thought he'd ever meet such a pair of siblings that cared so much about each other. He was happy to be on their team in the music business. Hell, he was just happy to know them.

"Beck…" Andre's voice whispered. Beck snapped out of his thoughts and realized Andre was looking at him. "She's asleep. Can you carry her to bed?"

"Totally." Beck immediately went over and picked up his girlfriend from Andre's arms and walked to her room. He tucked her in and left her room after shutting the door. He smiled as he saw Andre still on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but let's hurry up and finish this song before that happens again." Andre told his best friend, who nodded in agreement before they both rushed to the studio downstairs.

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I love wearing leggings…I love them :) They're so comfortable and I love them! I can wear them to work, to church, and everywhere!


	11. Amor Hace Las Cosas Suceden

**Jingle bell rock, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Wonderstruck-Ambition, ImNotThomas, Buni, CourtsxBatFan, CourtsxBatFan, ChocoMintandRock, LittleMissVictorious, MakorraLove97, What do u need me 4: **Thanks guys for reviewing :) IN this chapter, you'll get a glimpse of what the sequel to THIS story is about ;) Hehehe, I love teasers…but I still want to wait until this story gets to 300 reviews so I can even it out with the first story to this. :) Let's do this! Enjoy this sadly short chapter and Review!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Once**

_**Amor Hace Las Cosas Suceden**_

_**(Love Makes Things Happen)**_

…

_**November 9**__**th**__**…**_

Dinner that night was awkward…very awkward. Cat wasn't talking to Beck or Andre, Beck was missing his girlfriend's voice, Andre was starving so he just kept digging into dinner and getting more…and their parents thought it was odd, since Frankie was acting normal as well. Soon Andre was the one who broke the silence. "Mom, Cat, this is a great meal!" He said with his mouth half full. "Delicious! I may need 3rds!"

Cat forced a smile, while his mother giggled. "Thank you, son, but don't talk with your mouth full or talk with your hand covering your mouth."

Andre nodded and swallowed. "Yes, ma'am."

"So guys, we have an announcement to make." Dominic said as he cleaned his mouth with his cloth napkin and smiled to his kids. "Your mother and I have decided to do the holidays a little different this year."

"Uh-oh." Frankie said as he was taking a sip from his glass. "Please tell me we aren't feeding the homeless again. That was so disturbing last year."

"How was helping people who have no homes or food on holidays disturbing?" Andre asked, feeling a bit offended. "You know I used to have to go without lots of food or a home on Christmas before I was adopted."

"That was like 20 years ago, Andre." Frankie rolled his eyes.

Andre blinked. "Uh…more like 9 years ago, but okay then."

"Anyways, it was disturbing because that one guy with the stick and glasses kept hitting me on the head with his stick." Frankie rubbed his head. "I still feel that bump."

"It was because you were trying to play horsy on his walking stick and he didn't know who you were, since he was blind." Cat said bluntly.

"He could've been nicer about it." Frankie said, trying to make a point…but it wasn't working.

"Anyways, yes, we are, but we're doing that before our idea." Dominic continued, trying to ignore his son's craziness. "We decided that the six of us are taking a 3 week long trip back to Cancun so we can see our family over there for Christmas."

Andre, Beck, and Cat all had their stomachs flip-flop…

"Cancun?" Cat squeaked out. "You mean…where we moved away from? You mean…where Danny is?"

"Honey, I know you're scared, but you have your whole family, your brothers, and Beck to protect you." Grace told her, patting her daughter's knee, who paled. "It'll be fine. We're going to enjoy time with our relatives and you can show Beck around your old neighborhood, show him your old high school, and let him meet your old friends."

"You mean our old bullies?" Andre asked her.

Grace sighed. "Yes, them…"

"The point is: we're all going to Cancun for Christmas vacation, avoid Danny, bond with family, and have a nice warm vacation." Dominic said finally. "We leave December 21st."

"So we're all going?" Beck motioned to himself.

"Yes, you're family." Dominic smiled.

Beck grinned, but he was inwardly worried. Yes, he was going, but he was afraid that Danny would bother them while they were visiting. He couldn't take seeing fear in his girlfriend's eyes again…he couldn't take it if she were hurt again. "I can't wait to meet everyone and see the city where you guys are from." He nodded. "I'm excited."

"You're going to need to learn a bit more Spanish before you go though." Andre told him. "Just saying…the whole family speaks only Spanish. We only just learned English about a year before we came to California because dad and mom were always talking about coming to the states. Also Cat and I knew Sign-language, French, and Portuguese, so we figured to add English to our list."

Beck's eyes widened and he looked to his girlfriend. "You didn't tell me you knew French and sign language! That's awesome!"

Cat shrugged. "N'importe quoi."

He blinked before giving up. "One language at a time, Beck. One language at a time."

…

Beck walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his girlfriend sitting at the breakfast nook, eating a bag of marshmallows while looking out the window towards the front yard. She had her puppy sleeping beside her. "Sweetheart?" He asked in concern as he sat down across from her. She didn't look to him, but he knew that she heard him. "Are you alright? It's late…you're never up this late."

Cat sighed. "I'm eating my feelings." She answered him as she took two huge marshmallows and put them in her mouth.

"Why?" Beck asked in confusion. "What's bothering you, babygirl?"

Cat shook her head. "Nothing."

"No, there's something wrong." Beck insisted. "Talk to me."

"It's that time of the month for me." Cat suddenly said like it wasn't true.

Beck sighed. "Don't lie to me…you were crazy moody last week, so I'm pretty sure you had your lady month thing then, not now."

"Lady month thing?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying the word." Beck cringed at the word, but then shook it off. "Please don't shut me out."

Cat put the marshmallows aside. "How can you not be angry?"

"About what?" Beck asked.

"That we're going to be facing Danny again." Cat told him with annoyance. "He's not allowed to come back to the United States, but if we're going to Cancun, he can hurt us all he wants."

"Oh, no he can't." Beck growled. "I'm done with this, Cat."

Cat looked to him. "Done with what?"

"I'm done with you being afraid of that bastard." He clenched his fists. "If he tries to hrut you, he's done for. I'm not leaving your side in Cancun."

Cat reached over and took his hands. "Promise?"

Beck kissed her hands. "I promise. I love you so much, Cat…but I have a feeling there's something else bothering you."

"Well, yeah." Cat spat, suddenly ripping her hands from his grasp. "You won't tell me what that song you and Andre were working on is about!"

"Not this again." Beck groaned. "Baby, it's a surprise for you and the family."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "I'm not letting this go." Suddenly she stood up and left him sitting there in the kitchen.

Beck sighed, wishing the song was done and this was over with…

* * *

**Random Fact About DA: I'm so clumsy. I trip over my own feet, I lose balance easily, and I slam my hand or leg into things accidently all the time. It's unbelievable. I have bruises all the time, it's madness. **


	12. Puente De Amor

**CourtsxBatFan **_(I can't wait for the next chapter of YOUR story either ;) Hint, hint…lol.)_**, What do u need me 4, Aj Kenobi **_(Even though you're NOT the real AJ Kenobi.), _**Jingle bell rock, LMV, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, ImNotThomas, SweetStarre123, XScreamingxAngelx, and MakorraLove97: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) You all are totally wonderful and awesome to take time and review :) We're almost to 200 and I can start the sequel!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Doce**

_**Puente De Amor**_

_**(Bridge To Love)**_

…

_**November 10**__**th**__**…**_

"You want to do what?" Their teacher, Sikowitz, said to the two teenage boys before him with wide eyes. "You want to do the Christmas Talent Show without Cat? Your girlfriend? And your sister?" He pointed the straw he was drinking the coconut in his hands with to each of the boys. "Is that legal?"

"At this moment, no, but when she and our parents see what our song is about, they'll forgive us. Trust us." Andre sighed. "Until next weekend, though, she's not going to be happy at us."

"A long week of suffering…great." Beck gave up and looked to his teacher. "Just sign us up. Robbie, Jade, and Tori too. Robbie will be playing the drums, while Tori is a backup singer, and Jade will be on keyboard. I'll have the guitar, while Andre will be lead singer."

"So you guys have this little group of friendship: you two boys, Cat, Jade, Tori, and Robbie…but you're going to be excluding Cat from this group song? Oh, she's not going to like this." Sikowitz signed them up anyways. "I hope you guys know what you're getting yourself into."

"Let's just hope Cat doesn't dump me before then." Beck sighed as he and Andre walked away from the sign-up table. When they turned a corner for Andre's locker, they saw Cat talking to one of the seniors there at Hollywood Arts…he was the football star. Ty…and Beck didn't like the way Ty was waiting patiently at Cat's locker and gave her flirtatious looks. "Oh hell no." He stomped up with Andre behind him, waiting to see if Beck was going to punch the senior or not. "Need something, Ty?" Beck asked harshly.

Ty raised an eyebrow as Cat slammed her locker shut and glared to her boyfriend. "He's waiting for me."

"Yeah, I can see that pretty damn clearly." Beck growled. "Why is he though?"

"Because he's walking me to class." Cat said as she put an arm around Ty's and he smirked at Beck before turning and walking BECK'S girlfriend to class.

Beck clenched his fists.

Andre flinched. "Um…are you going to blow?"

"No! BUT I am going to the computer lab, print out Ty's school picture, tape it to a punching bag, and punch it until THE PICTURE is in tears!" Beck snarled as he punched the nearest locker, making a large dent, and then he stomped in the opposite direction, leaving Andre there.

…

Beck finished punching the bag that had Ty's face on it around noon, skipping all this morning classes. When it was lunch time, he went out to the café, where he saw Cat sitting at the table with Ty…alone. She wasn't sitting too close to him, but Beck could tell that Ty was getting antsy. He wanted Cat…but not as a girlfriend…he wanted her in the bed. Cat was too innocent and naïve to see that. She was too blinded by getting back at Beck for ditching her all weekend to notice Ty's true reasons for being around her so much lately.

Ty had a reputation for getting all the girls he wanted into bed…

Beck was guessing the next girl on his list was Cat.

To HELL was Beck going to let THAT happen.

When he walked up to them, Ty was putting a hand up Cat leg. Cat tried to get it away, but he didn't care. Beck grabbed the back of Ty's shirt and made him stand up. Ty pushed Beck away. "What's your problem, man? BACK off!"

"You're the one who needs to back the hell off!" Beck snarled back at him.

Cat stood up in fear. "Beck, stop! Please!"

"You want to fight?" Ty asked in pure anger.

That hurt Cat. She didn't want harm to come to Beck. She stood before Ty and held her hands up in defense. "No, don't touch him!"

"Get out of my way!" Ty grabbed Cat's wrists and threw her to the side like a ragdoll. The lunch area gasped…he pushed a girl? Not allowed.

Beck saw red. "You don't _EVER_ harm my girl!" He yelled as he punched Ty straight in the face. He climbed on top of the senior, punching him in the face. Ty rolled onto him and fought back as hard as he could. Beck felt a punch to his ribcage and felt that familiar pain of when his dad would break a few ribs almost every day.

"Stop it!" Cat screamed as she stood up and ran to them. Before Ty could punch Beck again, Cat grabbed his arm. "No! Get off him!" Ty roughly pushed to back into the ground, making her cry out in pain.

The cry from Cat's lips made Beck fill with complete rage.

But suddenly Ty was ripped off of Beck and Beck tried to get up to continue the fight, but a pair of strong arms stopped him in his tracks. He realized Lane had him in his hold to stop this, while Sikowitz was the one who pulled Ty off. He saw Cat behind them, in Andre's arms, who was comforting her.

"Stop it!" Sikowitz said angrily. "Both of you, knock it off!"

Beck shook Lane off. "That bastard started it! He pushed Cat!"

Lane looked to Cat, who was still in Andre's arms, but she was standing on her own feet. "Cat, is that true?" Andre showed Lane her scraped elbow and Lane figured it out. Beck was defending his girlfriend. "Okay, Beck, you protected Cat. So Ty, you need to come to my office." Lane motioned for the older boy to follow him with Sikowitz behind him. Ty sent a meaningless threat to Beck, who paid no heed. He went up to Andre and Cat.

Cat was crying into Andre's shirt, while Andre rubbed her back. "Sis, you can never get in a middle of a fight like that." Andre whispered to her. "It's dangerous."

"He's right." Beck said, ignoring the pain in his side. "It was very unsafe to intervene like that."

Cat nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

Andre felt that they needed to talk, so he excused himself and went to sit down at a table with some friends. Beck sat down at the table Ty and Cat were eating at, with Cat on his lap. "Cat…why were you trying to make me jealous all morning?" Beck asked as he rocked her back and forth.

"I overheard you and Andre signing up for the talent show…with our friends…without me…and I was so angry at you guys…especially you. So when Ty came up and asked if he could walk me to class, I felt that it was a good way to get back at you, so I accepted. And we hung out for lunch because I knew that would just get you angrier…I didn't know he would touch my leg like that and I obviously didn't know it would start a huge fight." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Beck. You can break up with me if you want."

"Never." Beck kissed her cheek as she began crying again. "Cat…I know that this hurts so much…it hurts me to that I have to leave you out of the song, but it's a song for you. I want it to be special, with a band and everything. You'll love it, I promise. Until then…bear with me. I still think you should do the talent show with a song of yours. Or maybe…maybe that song you've been keeping from everyone?"

"Love The Way You Lie?" Cat questioned.

Beck nodded. "That's the one."

"Okay." Cat sighed. "I will…I love you. I love you and only you."

Beck smiled and kissed her lips. "Me too, girl. I love you too."

* * *

**Random Fact about DA: **I refuse to EVER use a public bathroom…that's why we try not to travel while I'm pregnant because with a baby resting right on my bladder makes that hard. I can't use public bathrooms though…ew…so nasty. It's always my luck that they're NEVER clean! It's DISGUSTING!


	13. Te Amo Por Siempre

**ImNotThomas, Red Velvet Is Love, Sweetstarre123, Jeremy Shane, SparklieeFairy, LMV, MakorraLove97, CourtsxBatfan: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) HEY! I have a youTube account called "tjsmom1991" and I posted a BRAND NEW video! Please excuse my ugliness in the video, remember, I'm pregnant so I get icky looking :(

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Trece**

_**Te Amo Por Siempre**_

_**(Love You For Always)**_

…

_**November 10**__**th**__**…**_

"I hate homework." Frankie Valentine said dully as he tapped his pencil against the notebook.

"We all do, bud." Beck patted Frankie's back as he was sitting next to him, tutoring the boy in math. "We must do it though. Now let's focus."

"Don't tell me what to do." Frankie pouted.

Andre looked up from his textbook towards his brother. "Hey, listen to Beck. He's trying to help you ace that test next week. If you don't pass that test, you're doomed with mom and dad."

"I'm leaving!" Beck's head rose at the sound of his girlfriend's sweet voice calling out to them as they were in the kitchen area, studying, while Cat came in with her purse over her shoulder, Anastasia's head sticking out, and she had leashes on the two large Great Dane dogs, who sat beside her. "I'll be gone for a few hours." She said as she held her mom's SUV car keys that they took to school that day since Grace was on a business trip for a few days.

Beck looked his girlfriend up and down. Short skirt, sandals, adorable shirt, and see-through sunglasses on with her hair down. Was he really that stupid to not go with her? Nope. Suddenly Beck slid out of the chair next to Frankie. "Where are you heading, babygirl?" Beck asked.

Cat looked up at him from texting on her pink pear-phone. "The vets for the dogs' yearly check-up. You want to come with me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Beck grinned and then turned back to Frankie, who was glaring at him. "I'll be back later, kid."

"I'll just have Andre help me with my math!" Frankie said as he went and sat next to Andre, who groaned. "Get over it!"

"But that means more homework." Andre sighed, but let it go. "Take care, you guys."

"We will." Cat said as Beck grabbed his own sunglasses and wallet. He took the dogs' leashes from Cat and they left. He put the large dogs in the back of the car, while Cat made herself comfortable in the driver's seat of the SUV. Beck soon went into the passenger side and then Cat pulled out of the driveway after seatbelts were on. "So guess what Sinjin did today."

Beck looked to her with interest. "What happened?"

"He apparently skipped out on boys' PE class, while we were changing in the girls' locker-room. He totally hid inside Jade's locker." Cat giggled. "When Jade opened her locker, Sinjin fell out and Jade knocked him out. Everyone was calling him a peeping tom."

"Well, he is one." Beck sighed. "Sinjin has always been an odd one."

"I can tell." Cat laughed. "Trina said that Sinjin had dreads when she started school there…I mean, dreads? Sinjin? Does that sound like that mixes?"

"Not one bit." Beck chuckled. "I can see you in dreads."

"Lies!" Cat laughed harder. "No, no, I can see you in dreads!"

"I look good with ANY kind of hairstyle." Beck scoffed playfully and Cat giggled.

"You're so conceited." Cat told him. She looked over to the GPS, who said she still had a few blocks ot go until she would be at the Vets. "So Jade told me something crazy today…and I might be considering going."

"What's that?" Beck asked, scratching Anastasia on the head gently, but trying not to undo the bow on her head.

"Her mom's best friend's with the person who owns a haunted closed down hospital in LA." Cat said in a smiley tone. "She's willing to let Jade go in for one full day, but she has to have a few people go with her. She asked me…and I kind of want to go."

"Didn't take you for a ghost hunter type."

"I'm not." Cat told him. "I just want to go to say I did it."

"True." Beck agreed. "Can I go? Just to make sure no ghost lays a hand on my girl."

Cat giggled. "Of course, silly. She wanted me to ask you, Andre, Tori, and Robbie."

"I doubt Robbie and Tori will go, but it won't hurt to ask." Beck waited until Cat pulled into a parking spot before taking off his seatbelt. "That'd be an adventure."

"Yes, it will, but I told her it'll have to wait until after we get back from Cancun." Cat told him as they stepped out of the car and grabbed the other dogs from the back. "With final exams coming up and the talent show, we'll be majorly busy until we leave for Cancun."

"That's right." Beck nodded as he opened the glass door to the vet for his girlfriend and the dogs. "So what's getting done today?" He asked as everyone greeted them and Cat checked the dogs in. Beck sat down on a bench, while the two large dogs sat in front of him. Cat soon sat down, taking Anastasia out of the purse and putting the Yorkie on her lap. "Is the little princess getting shots?" He teased the puppy, poking the small pup.

Cat smacked Beck's hand gently to make him stop teasing the poor dog. "Yes, she has to get yearly shots. So do Kale and Oke. They don't cry like Anastasia does though."

Beck frowned. "She cries?" Well, that's heart-breaking.

"Whimpers and wants to be held by her mommy, yes." Cat cradled the small animal in her arms. "You're momma's beautiful girl." Cat cooed to her puppy.

Beck smiled gently and put an arm around Cat's shoulders. "Baby, you're going to be a great mom one day."

"Thank you." Cat smiled to him. "I hope to be a mom just like my mother."

"Your mom is a freaking angel…so you will be." Beck kissed Cat's nose and she giggled. "You're so beautiful."

…

Beck and Cat were waiting for Anastasia to get done with her examination, since the two larger dogs were already done. For some reason, the teacup Yorkie was taking longer. Cat sighed as she rested her head against Beck's shoulder, while she was sitting on his lap. "What could possibly be taking so long?" She sounded concerned. "I'm getting quite worried, Beck. It never takes Anastasia this long."

"It's a new vet for you guys though." Beck explained to calm his girlfriend's nurse. "They're probably being extra gentle, or maybe they're just recording everything about Anastasia so they can know everything about her since she'll be a permanent client here…right?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I guess you're probably right."

Suddenly the door to the examination room in the back and the vet came in with Anastasia in her arms and a folder in her other hand. She gave Cat a saddened smile. "Miss Valentine, we have some results about Anastasia here."

Cat immediately stood from her seat on Beck's lap and looked alarmed. "What's wrong with my babygirl?" Cat asked in fear as she took her puppy from the vet's arms and cradled her again. "She looks fine."

Beck stood up, putting his hands on Cat's arms. "Sweetheart, calm down."

"No, I won't calm down!" Cat screeched. "I want to know what's wrong with my baby!" The vet turned on the light screen on the wall and put the x-ray pictures from the folder she was holding in her hands onto the screen. Beck and Cat immediately noticed something different. "What is that?" Cat asked.

"It's a tumor we've discovered in Anastasia's lung." The veterinarian said with sorrow. "And it's critical…we can either do surgery, which is a narrow chance she'll live and if she does, she won't be the same again. She'll have lots of problems and be in a lot of pain. If we let her go home and wait it out…she'll be in pain anyways and deteriorate before your eyes. It could take months and she'll need lots of attention. And then our third option…"

Cat looked desperate as the tears welled up in her eyes. "And that is?"

"We can put her to sleep and stop her suffering." The vet said in a whisper, but Beck and Cat heard her loud and clear.

Cat fainted…

Beck was in shock, but he suddenly felt his girlfriend collapses against him and he immediately grabbed onto her, easing her to the ground. "Baby? Cat?" He tried to wake her, but she was passed out with the sleeping puppy in her arms. "Dammit." Beck looked to the vet. "Is there a cure?"

The vet sadly shook her head. "No...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Aww…poor Anastasia, poor Cat… :( I hate to do that, but it must be done. So this was a fill-in chapter, so we'll see where this goes :)**

**Random Fact: **Every six months, I have what I call "winter-cleaning" and "spring-cleaning", which is where I go through all my old clothes I wore for the past 6 months, get rid of the ones I never wear and are practically brand new, and I donate all those clothes to the good will or salvation army. That includes shoes and purses.


	14. Siempre Te Amare

**ImNotThomas, ChocoMintandRock, Jeremy Shane, Katntia, MakorraLove97, What do u need me 4, CourtsxBatfan, JessyRae, im a unicorn rawrr, and 4everbookworm: **Thanks guys for all the reviews :) This is another filler chapter, but the next chapter is the big one :) The Talent Show! BUT I cannot update tomorrow :( Sorry, but I'll be working late. Very, very late :(

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Catorce**

_**Siempre Te Amare**_

_**(I Will Always Love You)**_

…

_**November 11**__**th**__**…**_

Beck rushed out of Lane's office, since they were discussing the classes he would be taking next semester of high school, and went immediately to his girlfriend's locker. She was there, getting books she needed out and putting books she didn't need in before shutting it. "Cat!" He called out as he reached her side. She looked at him with an emotionless expression. She was not Cat-like today. Only wearing a white knitted sweater, with black leggings, and black TOMs, with her hair down and limp…no one really recognized her. "Lane told me you dropped out of the talent show this morning!"

Cat nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Without talking it over with me?" Beck asked in concern.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know I needed your permission."

Ouch…

Beck rubbed his lips together before responding. "No. What I meant was that you usually talk to me about these things before you make a big decision like that…"

"It's just a talent show." Cat said bluntly before walking away from him, but he walked with her. "I'm not going to it anyways."

Beck stopped in his tracks and grabbed Cat's hand gently. "No, wait, you have to go!"

Cat narrowed her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly in the right state of mind to go to a social event. Mom and dad will record your performance for me." She jerked her hand out of his grasp before walking away again.

This time he didn't rush after her as he leaned against the nearest wall in frustration.

Andre came up and saw Beck looking frustrated. "What's up, man? You okay?"

"Cat." Beck simply said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She dropped out of the talent show." Beck said dully. "And what's worse: she's not going to the talent show at all."

Now Andre's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "WHAT? We've been working hard on that damn song!" Everyone in the hallway was staring at the two boys and Andre glared at them. "None of your business! Move on!" He snapped, which they did. He turned his attention back to Beck. "I can't believe this! Quitting the talent show, okay, I get that one, but NOT going at ALL? I mean, seriously?"

"Her dog, that mean a lot to her, died last night, Andre." Beck said in a deep, exhausted voice. "She's not going very good right now."

"Yes, I understand that, but…we've been working so hard on that song." Andre told Beck. "I've put my heart and soul into those lyrics."

"Me too, I know, but there's nothing we can really do." Beck sighed as he straightened out his backpack on his back and then walked away from Andre. He checked over his shoulder and saw Andre walk the other direction, shaking his head in…he didn't know. He couldn't really tell what anybody was feeling right now, since little 1 pound Anastasia died the night before after Cat refused to let her baby puppy suffer from a incurable tumor. Beck admired Cat's bravery and kindness to not let Anastasia suffer, but it still took a little bit of Cat away.

As he walked up to a class he shared with Cat, he felt something jerk…another jerk…and suddenly everything was shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" He heard a fellow classmate yelled out in the hallway.

He heard screaming…

He heard glass breaking…

But he raced to the classroom where Cat was. "CAT!" He reached the doorway of the classroom and he saw Cat on a chair, covering her head with a book. He rushed to her side and grabbed her, pulling her to the doorway. He covered her with his own body. "I have you, baby girl." He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered into his shirt. "Does anything go right anymore?"

Beck scoffed as he felt the shaking ease up slowly. "Doesn't seem like it, does it?"

She said nothing else as she buried herself deeper in his shirt. He rubbed her back as everything finally went still. "Sshh…you're safe." He nuzzled his head in her hair. "I have you. You're safe with me. Let's go find your brother."

"CAT!"

"Or he'll find us." Beck chuckled as he looked out into the hallway with Cat still in his arms and he saw Andre jumping over debris. "Over here!"

"Beck! Cat!" He was out of breath, his heart racing as he reached the couple. "Oh, my sis." He grabbed Cat itno his arms, hugging her tightly. "Man, I was freaking out!"

"Couldn't tell." Beck chuckled, but shut up when Andre glared at him.

"_ATTENTION HOLLYWOOD ART STUDENTS!"_

"Who else would be listening?" Andre asked in annoyance as Cat grabbed her backpack from the chair she was sitting in.

"_SCHOOL IS DISMISSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! WE WILL CALL ALL PARENTS AND INFORM THEM! PLEASE WAIT IN YOUR CLASSROOMS FOR YOUR PARENTS! IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A VEHICLE, YOU ARE FREE TO GO BUT LET YOUR CURRENT TEACHER YOU ARE WITH KNOW!"_

"Let's hit the road." Andre said, grabbing his mother's car keys from his pocket and Beck waved to the teacher within the classroom.

…

After picking Frankie up from school, Andre drove onto the freeway instead of heading home. Cat looked over to him. "Where are we going?" She asked in a whisper.

Andre just grinned and kept driving. "You'll see."

"You know we still have homework, right?" Frankie asked in a snotty way.

"Do it on the way there." Andre answered the boy.

Frankie shrugged it off and took his homework out.

About 20 minutes later, Andre pulled up to the beach, where not many people were. "I figured if we get to have a day off, why not put the day to good use and hit the waters?"

Cat smiled and pecked Andre's cheek. "Thanks, bro. This is what I needed."

Frankie was the first one out and ran to the sand. "WHOOO! BEACH! WHOOO!"

Cat giggled and jumped out, not waiting for anyone to open her car door for her and ran after the boy. Beck stood stepped out with Andre and they laughed at Cat and Frankie. They had taken their sweaters off and pulled up their pant legs, stepping into the icy waters, not caring if it was cold. They were running around and laughing with each other.

Beck crossed his arms. "I have to hand it to you, Andre…this was a good idea."

Andre shrugged. "A healing process for all of us…"

* * *

**Random Fact: I'm pregnant and I'm not liking it one bit…nope, not at all. I love the baby inside me, yes, of course…but I hate everything else about being pregnant. The baby, love him or her already. The other stuff: not so much. :(**


	15. Enamorarse Nuevamente

**ImNotThomas, MakorraLove97, LittleMissVictorious, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Fallspring99, ChocoMintandRock, Jeremy Shane, CourtsxBatFan, Jenizzleoffdachain **_(That's actually a very rude question, but whatever. I have one baby boy and another one on the way.), _**What do u need me 4, and NeonLovesYou: **Thanks for all the reviews throughout this story :) This is the last chapter :) Well…until the sequel to this story is out :) I haven't been feeling too swell, so I'm not sure when that will be next. Anywhoo, there's a poll on my profile page about the next story! Please go check it and vote :) I would love to write the next chapter to "This Is Your Life", but my husband wants me to rest now :( Night-night, guys :) Review this last chapter!

* * *

**Forever & Always**

_**Digidestend Angel**_

**I Do NOT Own Victorious**

…

**Capitulo Quince **

_**Enamorarse Nuevamente**_

_**(Falling In Love Again)**_

…

_**November 16**__**th**__**…**_

"Okay…let's repeat this AGAIN: vamos a ir a la playa." Cat said slowly with an old Spanish book in front of her. It was her mother's old one from her high school days, since she was originally from America before she married to Dominic and they both moved to Cancun. "Vamos a ir a la playa."

Beck struggled with this. "Vam-us…"

"No, vamos."

"Vamos…vamos a ir a la…player?"

"Playa."

"Playa?"

"Si." Cat smiled at her boyfriend, who was trying his hardest to learn her language for when they go to Cancun. "Repeat that."

"Vamos…a ir…a la…playa." Beck said slowly and when Cat clapped her hands with excitement, he smiled as well. "YES!" He pumped his fists in the air. "Vamos a ir a la playa! Let's go to the beach! Vamos a ir a la playa! I'm going to get this!"

"Yes, you are." Cat reached and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair. "You'll soon have full on conversations with my family in Cancun. I'm so proud of you for doing this." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "You're such a wonderful man."

"Well, you're such a great woman for taking the time to teach me." Beck told her, kissing her forehead. "I'm not exactly the best student."

"Oh, but you're the best student." Cat suddenly sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She pecked his lips again.

Beck licked his lips before responding. "You're a very sexy teacher." He said in a husky voice as he kissed her passionately and they both moved in sync with each other.

"WHOA!"

Beck jumped up, making Cat roll off him and she fell to the tile floor with a _thud_. "Ow! Beck!" Cat screeched as she put her hand on her head, where she hit it.

Beck reached for her and helped her to her feet. He turned and saw Andre in the doorway. "Don't kill me, man." He begged after sitting Cat down in her chair. "I'm too young and in love with your sister to die."

Andre gritted his teeth together. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see ANY of that." He growled out as he grabbed an icepack from the freezer and walked over to Cat, who was in pain. "Here you go, sis."

Beck gulped. "So…how's it going?"

"Shut up." Andre glared at Beck before walking out of the room.

Beck sighed in relief and sat back in his seat. "I thought your brother was going to kill me."

Cat giggled a little. "Me too."

Beck chuckled and reached up, taking the icepack off. "It's bruising, baby."

Cat shrugged. "Minor injury." She leaned over and kissed his lips, but before they could continue, she left his lips. She grinned at his agitated expression. "No, no, mister! If you don't want to have an awkward vacation with my extended family next month, then you may want to study!" She teased him as he groaned, but they both went back to the Spanish book.

…

"And next in our Talent show is a new student this year, but she has the lungs of life, let me tell you!" Sikowitz said to the large crowd that was all over the café of the school. "Let's bring out Caterina Valentine!" He clapped his hands and so did the crowd in a reasonable tone.

Cat came out in a pretty in pink dress with clear high heels on. She had a pink bow in her hair and her hair was curled. She looked adorable as everyone "awed" at her. She giggled. "I wrote this song and published it to Rihanna, but I want to sing this tonight. Nobody knew what I was doing except for my backup dancers. So surprise!" Cat smiled brightly as she nodded to Sinjin, who cued the music. Cat sang a slow song at first, but soon it became faster, surprising everyone. _**"La, la, la…la, la, la, la…I want you to take me…like a thief in the night…hold me like a pillow, make me feel right…baby, I'll tell you all my secrets, you can come inside…" **_Cat sang her song sweetly, but with a little sass in her voice. _**"And when you enter, you aren't leaving, you'll be my prisoner for the night…ohh…" **_Suddenly, 4 very good looking, taller boys came up behind her and lifted her up into the air, keeping a stance that way. _**"I want you to make me feel! Like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one that owns your heart! Only girl in the world…"**_

After the dancing and incredible solos, Cat's song ended and a loud applause was heard before her and behind her, meaning backstage. She blew a few kisses before leaving the stage. She walked down the steps to her parents, who saved her a seat. Apparently Beck and Andre requested she was with them and Frankie in the front row as they sang their song. "You did so great, honey!" Grace said as her daughter sat down next to her. She hugged her and kissed her head. "You were so beautiful!"

"She's a perfect little angel of ours, isn't she?" Her dad said as he smiled at his daughter.

Frankie shrugged from the other side of Cat. "Eh…it was alright."

"Okay, let's settle down!" Sikowitz came out with a microphone. Everyone quieted down and sat back in their seats. "Now is Caterina's older brother's and her boyfriend's band. Here they are! Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, with their backup group!" He clapped with the audience as Beck and Andre came out with their guitars, while Robbie went straight to his drum set, Jade went to her keyboard, and Tori stood next to her with a microphone.

Andre adjusted his guitar in front of him before speaking into the microphone. "Hi. I'm Andre, big brother of Caterina Valentine, who is the most perfect and sweetest little sister in the world. I'm the adopted son of Dominic and Grace Valentine, who have been the greatest parents a former orphan like me could ask for. And older brother of Franklin Valentine, who is the coolest kid on the planet…no matter what the tests say."

Frankie raised an eyebrow. "What tests?"

Everyone ignored his question and listen to Andre's words. "When they adopted me into their family, in all honesty, I was scared and feeling so alone. But they accepted me into their home, fed me, clothed me, and asked for nothing, but love and respect in return. That's it. They have not once treated me like I'm an outsider or not blood. Caterina saved my life when she barely even knew me. She's my angel and I feel that there's no way I could ever repay her for it. I owe my little sister so much…but there's so little I feel I could do for her. This song is dedicated for her. It's also dedicated for my parents and my brother, but mostly Cat, because she's never wanted anything from me except to protect her and love her. I'm so grateful for her. Thanks, baby sis."

Everyone nearly was in tears by the end of Andre's message.

Cat was sobbing.

Beck's turn…

"I'm Beck Oliver. I lived a normal life until the day my older brother died in a car accident…I was blamed for his death by my father. He stuck me in an RV from when I was in 8th grade till a few months ago…he never gave me money to survive on, nor would he feed me. My mom would sneak me some money or I would do yards on weekends in my neighborhood. That's how I survived…this summer changed everything." He stared directly into Cat's eyes. "I met Caterina Valentine…she's the sweetest and beautiful girl on this earth. She took me into her embrace and loved me from the moment we first met. My dad abused me, but she protected me from him. It was her who convinced him to let me live with her and her family while he left to rehab and my mom left us. She saved my dad's life, and…mine. I was suicidal, but she saved me. I wish there was more I could do to repay her, but nothing is worthy of what she's done for me. And the rest of the Valentine family and Andre accepted me into their home and loved me just the same. This family…the Valentine's…they're angels. My angels. Our angels." He motioned to himself and Andre, who nodded in agreement. "We dedicate this song we wrote to you four. Dominic, Grace, Frankie, and our beautiful Cat…this is all for you."

Now Grace was in tears along with Cat.

Dominic was teary eyed as Frankie was trying to make sense of what was happening.

Andre nodded to the backup band that they were ready to play. "_**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be." **_Andre sang with his heart and his eyes closed, memories flooding through him of all the times with the Valentine clan. "_**But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you."**_

The music was thought to speed up, but suddenly Beck had a solo. _**"There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me…"**_ Beck played his guitar with soul as he stared Cat in the eyes. "_**You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you…"**_

Suddenly the two sang together. _**"God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you…"**_

Beck sang a solo again. "_**On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you…" **_

Andre speeded up his guitar. "_**We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo…"**_

The two boys sang together again. _**"Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you…" **_

As the song ended, they put their guitars down as Cat ran up the stage. She jumped into Andre's arms first, who hugged her tightly, holding back his own tears. "I wouldn't have traded that moment I jumped into the ocean to save you for anything!" Cat sobbed out as she cried into his shoulder. "You're my angel too."

Now the waterworks for Andre came out. He cried as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you, sis. I love you so much. You're the best friend I could ever have and…I can't lose you. I'm so protective of you because you're so important to me and…no man is allowed to hurt you the way I was." He released her, but kept her at arm's length. "We have a bond no one can break."

Cat nodded. Andre left her and went up to his parents, who were both in tears.

Cat smiled lovingly at the man before her, who she knew would always treat her good. "You're the one…aren't you?" She whispered, but he heard her over all the noise.

Beck nodded hastily. "Yes. And you're the one for me." He pulled her in and kissed her lips passionately. He let his own emotional tears fall. "Te quiero, Cat."

Cat smiled. "I love you too, Beck."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

**-THE END-**

**-Sequel will be out in a few days-**


End file.
